


Novocaine

by CheeseOthello



Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseOthello/pseuds/CheeseOthello
Summary: 这是一个由《Code Geass 反逆のルルーシュR2》第20话开始的一个悖论的平行世界。在这个世界朱雀没有被修耐泽尔煽动去刺杀第98代皇帝查尔斯.Di.布里塔尼亚。一个因为朱雀没有出现在神根岛而最终鲁鲁修一人破灭诸神之黄昏的世界。一个鲁鲁修独自设计未来，却由于朱雀最后站在娜娜莉与修奈泽尔一边与白王的他为敌，让他最终败于兰斯洛特与芙蕾雅而没有机会进行零之镇魂曲的世界。在这个世界第100代皇帝娜娜莉顺利登基，并与第一骑士朱雀成为王权派，而宰相修耐泽尔曾经扶持傀儡的计划落空遂割据为宰相派。在这里布里塔尼亚的政局长期呈现两厢制衡的胶着状态。新旧的碰撞，利益的退进，政见的相左，有的是危机四伏，火花四溅。在这里虽然蹒跚，但布里塔尼亚，日本与世界却仍然不得不走进新世界，一个不安定却因为人类寻求幸福的欲望而依旧在新生的新世界。在这个世界里布里塔尼亚第99代前皇帝鲁鲁修沦为了由朱雀监管关押在第一骑士领地——日本自治区的秘密囚犯，被隔绝于前进世界之外。在这里朱雀和鲁鲁修失去了互相谅解，放下一切的机会，却又被还回了在彼此身边陪伴的时间。从18至32岁，甚至再往后的爱恨纠葛，线不曾断，缘不曾灭。也许……之前发布过的《问浮生》，作为这整篇故事的缩影，横跨十几年的时光。当时曾言明那是一篇独立番外，其中每段回忆都与故事主体情节相联系，每个细节背后都有一个完整故事。那么从今往后，请把《问浮生》当作时间的索引，故事的目录，用它串起这个或许有缘能见又或许永远填不满的世界。接下里的故事发生在藤本第一次自己送样料，忐忑中第一次单独见到鲁鲁修并和他说上话后的第二年。那时藤本的父亲还未去世，藤本屋还没能当上日本振兴企业，藤本也没机会遇见杰雷米亚，更无从察觉自己的爱恋为谁。从这个故事算起，再过两年藤本就能遇见了吧，不光是命中会见到的人，还有注定逃不脱的网。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571884
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“朱……朱雀！…不行了…唔，啊……啊！”

一股几乎透明的粘液淅淅沥沥的小孔涌出，滑过他已经疲软还在不断发颤的柱身，慢慢没入自己顶着他的那一片毛发里。“长途”的旅行，让液体有点凉，黏在自己已经濒临高潮的身体的滚烫皮肤上，像是立刻就会被蒸发。然后他仰起已经泪水涟涟的脸，蹙着眉，像是要缓解痛苦又像是要延长极乐一般的，狂乱的吻过来。然后自己……

“啪！”

墨汁从蘸水笔尖滑落，滴在带着烫金布里塔尼亚国徽的文件上。这惊醒了在帝都潘多拉贡，碧湖骑士殿书房里走神的布里塔利尼亚第一圆桌骑士——枢木朱雀。似乎唯有这种时候，他才会露出符合他年纪的表情，惊慌失措的拎起那张纸，却又因为重力让本是圆形的墨迹拉出一长条弧线。最终不可原谅的失误造就了不能挽回的废纸，他耷拉着头委屈的叹了一口气。把手里的废纸团垫垫，朱雀又勾起一点调皮的念头。这张到刚刚还是最高机密的西伯利亚极寒空降训练计划被用投曲线球的姿势丢出，划了一个漂亮的弧线飞进熊熊燃烧的壁炉，消失不见。

眼见球进的赶紧利落，朱雀小孩子似的兴奋地握了握拳，却让手臂上的骑士徽章在这时一晃过眼前。

他鲜活的表情消失了。

本就是只有一个人的宫殿，大的可怕的只有一个人的宫殿。震动过的空气分子，在冷却之后几乎将人没顶。极寒空降训练，所属布里塔尼亚空军的雪鹰空降部队与黑色骑士团的空降小队的九一秘密编成……想到这里，紧接着联想到在冻土圈和他们接壤的EU，朱雀重重的叹了一口气。

将视线从室内唯一的光源台灯边移开，朱雀把目光投到这间书房悬挂的巨型油画上。这就是他之所以选择这间书房，之所以接受娜娜莉指定这座宫殿的全部理由。玛丽安奴的笑容现在看来已经不再真诚而是伪善，但娜娜莉欢快的身影却不是虚假的画面。还有他……少年的鲁鲁修，坐在妈妈身边腼腆的笑着。那时那个粉雕玉砌的少年，又是否知道在他未来的人生里他将经历的一切，又可否预料自己的犯下的种种错误和受到的种种伤害……

回忆残忍的刺伤了已经成为第一圆桌骑士六年多的朱雀。他在所有应该指责鲁鲁修的人里根本排不上号，却在最没资格指责鲁鲁修里的人里拔得头筹。同为罪犯，如今却居然是自己在……

时间，无法抚平伤痕，却只会冲刷出真相；生活，无法修复什么，却只能更彰显无法回头。

朱雀慢慢踱步到窗边，抬头望向天空。

在枢木本宅里的笼中鸟儿，你是否也能看到今夜大的仿佛要掉下来的这轮满月。


	2. Chapter 2

在壁炉快要熄灭的时候，朱雀的勤务兵提着火炭带来了一条令人诧异的消息:有人要见他。朱雀下意识的看了看停在角落里华丽的大座钟，半夜三点，谁会此刻前来。

在他还没能列出个可能人物清单的时候，不速之客已经推开了书房的门，开门的力量把勤务兵撞的一个踉跄。那个亲切扶起小兵的身影，那缕在月光下闪着星星光泽的金发……

“修奈泽尔……”朱雀不敢相信自己的眼睛，随即绷紧了全身的神经， “……殿下。”

拍拍因为刚才没有认出皇族而要吓哭的小兵的肩膀，让他出去，修奈泽尔环伺整个房间，挑了一张他自认为最舒服的沙发不客气的坐下了： “啊，都说了第一骑士对我不必这么客气，还是我也得句句回你枢木大人不成……真令人怀念啊。克洛维泽嫌弃皇宫老旧陈腐非要在宫外另修新殿的时候，也就十五六岁。转眼这里已经住了另一个年轻人。”

“请问您有什么事吗？”朱雀没有接他一句话的打算。已经打了六年交道，从和娜娜莉一起处处吃亏举步维艰，到现在终于算是战成了势均力敌。朱雀知道修奈泽尔靠的是一颗脑子轻轻松松而自己却不得不付出更多的战争和杀戮来换取娜娜莉与他抗衡底气。现在的朱雀至少知道面对这个和曾经的鲁鲁修不相上下的男人，防卫的第一步必须是不要陷入他的谈话节奏。

“别这么硬邦邦的。你看看这个国家真不得了，女王23岁，第一骑士24岁。可惜如果鲁鲁修没死，他该和你一样是24岁……所以如果你愿意叫我一声哥哥，我会很高兴的。”修奈泽尔的脸上精准的演出了一张略带哀伤的脸孔，但眼神意有所指的看向那副克洛维在所画的《白羊宫的下午茶》。

“请问殿下深夜来此有什么事吗？”朱雀仍然以不变应万变。他用余光扫扫自己书桌上摊开的文件，唯一一张敏感的军事机密被他刚才烧了。让黑色骑士团也参训是娜娜莉与他的未雨绸缪，连杰雷米亚都毫不知情。想到此他在心里暗暗庆幸，微微出了一口气。

将视线从画中的幼年鲁鲁修重新转到站姿警戒的朱雀身上：“碧湖殿，娜娜莉陛下为他的湖中骑士选了好名字。怎么样，我三弟留下的别宫住的还习惯吗？他走后，这里久无人打理了。我倒是很感谢你，让这个凝结他心血的地方不至于荒废……毕竟，你们都曾经牵挂着同一个人。”

“殿下如果是来怀念亡弟克洛维则殿下。区区借住的在下立刻命人把碧湖殿点个灯火辉煌，殿下可尽情参观。”这种说来说去，就像拳头打棉花的状态让朱雀有点沉不住气了。大概不论再过多少年，他都无法改变自己性格中的这部分。曾经的他在阿什福德学院里也和鲁鲁修这样你追我赶，我躲你藏过，但那时候鲁鲁修绕他的话却从没让他烦过。那仿佛上辈子的时光提醒着他大约他真的快老了，耐性越来越差了。

眼瞧着朱雀转身就要离开书房去吩咐人，修奈泽尔赶紧闭嘴让他停在原地。他朝朱雀招手，叫他到他身边去。朱雀却不为所动，修奈泽尔状似难过的摇摇头：“曾经的第七骑士可是对我尊敬有加，言出必行。还赞美过我把他投入战场时机的恰当。现在果然一切都不同了吗？”

这话把朱雀说的心理一颤，反复吸了几口气才把那句“自从你引我去神根岛刺杀夏鲁鲁·Di·布里塔尼亚你的父亲而我拒绝之后，你早应该明白我对你的命令会是什么态度。”的气话给吞回去。本想找个理由送客，却在打嘴仗上怎么都绕不过修奈泽尔。最后还是抵不过修奈泽尔的三请四邀，在他的对面忿忿坐下。

朱雀态度让修奈泽尔轻轻的挑起了嘴角。他缓缓推了一幅录音设备到朱雀面前，示意朱雀戴上耳机。只是短短几十秒钟，正在听录音的朱雀一怔，随即身上骤然出现了杀气。翠绿的眼睛里燃起了业火。

“我敢保证，你听到的都是真的。我没有伪造或者剪辑一丝一毫。”点着朱雀阴沉退回来的东西。修奈泽尔也难得露出了他的真面目，用毫无感情的眼睛直视着他。

“我还是不能相信你，只凭一份录音。”朱雀不甘示弱的看回去，如果修奈泽尔是朱雀的克星，朱雀又何尝不是他的。

“你们动了不该动的蛋糕！”修奈泽尔突然提高了声音，随即意识到自己的失态。吐了一口气让自己如常方才开口， “更改雇佣制动，土地制度，金融制度。你和娜娜莉就是想把那些贵族挖断根，然后再削弱最后空剩一个名头。你们干了六年，别以为大家什么都不感觉不到。你们以为你们的那些政策若不是我某种程度的安抚住旧贵族集团能顺利推行？！”

“你和支持你的保守派贵族集团在搞些什么斡旋平衡，陛下虽然不喜欢，但是都听到看到。秘密不是自己的秘密。你让计划推行的代价，我以为我们两方应该都心知肚明。”朱雀到现在反而平静下来，虽然他不喜欢也不擅长，但现在正是回到了他天天和修奈泽尔明争暗斗的堂前模式，他反而不怕了。“没有其他证据，我也没有收到任何有人谋划刺杀娜娜莉陛下的消息。想杀害革新的王权派女王，再找个人继位？你说奥德修斯殿下吗？六年前没能成功让娜娜莉殿下成为你的傀儡，现在又想再试一次？我相信布里塔尼亚秘密警察不会如此无能，你也不至于这么愚蠢。”

“你……”修奈泽尔突然笑了，也许他早就预料到了也许真的让他吃惊了，最后他放弃似的摇摇头 “真的和六年前不一样了，枢木卿。你的秘密警察之所以什么都没查到，是因为起事我的人。”

“你的……”这倒是真让朱雀吃惊了。修奈泽尔卖这么大一个弱点出来，不知道有什么自损八百伤敌一万的后招。

“你听我说，枢木卿。我主要的力量都来源于保守贵族的支持，这是完全不需要辩解的事实。我们唇亡齿寒，尤其敌人是那个女王和你这样一个骑士。但只有这个小集团是从布里塔尼亚建国至今就一直存在的贵族集团。他们是保守派中的保守派，朽木掉下的碎渣。我虽然可以利用但还不能完全控制他们。所有以我来请求你，把首领奥涅金公爵杀掉，他们的罪行已经不需要审判。虽然我们政见不同，但保护娜娜莉陛下是你的天职。你应该早就知道我的目标从来就不是王位。”

这句是实话……朱雀停住了。修奈泽尔的目标是一个每个人都如同精密齿轮日复一日运转的稳定社会，一个和平的“养殖场”。王位对于他是个太过小的目标，他有更大的格局。但供出宰相派最大的支持力量，保守贵族他究竟……

“相信我，朱雀君！这次我是真的没办法了。”修奈泽尔把身体倾过来，显得诚恳。然而朱雀却仍然怀疑的看着他。修奈泽尔知道说服朱雀的方法只有一种了。他彻底抛去名为关心和诚恳的伪装，靠回沙发里慢条斯理的说，“我不能出面处理这个事，否则我会失去所有贵族的支持。虽然不能详细说明，但如果你能杀掉奥涅金，对我也有莫大的好处。并且这个好处对你和娜娜莉并不会有什么威胁……暂时。”

这才是真正的修奈泽尔！朱雀确定修奈泽尔亮出了底牌。那么这次暗杀阴谋确实是真的，娜娜莉已经危险到修奈泽尔要与虎谋皮的地步！想到此，一切阴谋诡计都化为乌有。谁对娜娜莉有威胁，等待他的只有死路。

“那么，既然殿下都把目标送到我面前了。应该不至于这么点点诚意而已吧。”按捺住自己心中的火焰，朱雀也撤回前倾的身体。

“当然，只是这条消息来得突然，毕竟是奥涅金那个老狐狸。留给我们的时间不多了……最佳的刺杀时机就在明天，刚好够你从本国赶过去。”也不知道是怎么通的信息或者默契，卡诺恩就那么恰到好处悄声无息推门而进，手里拿着一封烫金的信封。

“暗杀需要筹备……”朱雀听到时间限制不仅有些气恼，恶魔给的饵果然没有那么好咬。

“没关系，我了解他。虽然他们那一群一直盘踞在北方，快要自立为国了。但是人总是有抵不过的诱惑，挡不住的欲望。所以他会死。我要的只是一把利剑。”修奈泽尔接过那封信封，在手里轻轻把玩。他看看它又看看朱雀，眼睛里泛着危险的光，“……也许这次这把利剑还得嵌点美丽的宝石。”

把信封递到朱雀手里，修奈泽尔便起身往外走，留下一句:“细节卡诺恩会告诉你，祝君武运昌隆。”

“卡诺恩?”朱雀看着修奈泽尔这位随时随地都明艳动人的副官，感觉脸部肌肉有点抽搐。

似乎，误上贼船。


	3. Chapter 3

左手抱着今天的文件，右手用素白瓷小咖啡杯装了一杯醇沉的意式咖啡。卡诺恩在进入修奈泽尔的书房前，特地把领子松开了一颗扣子。

关门的声音提醒了修奈泽尔，他从事物中抬起头来，对卡诺恩投以了他们都已经习以为常的没什么温度的微笑。

“我听说兰斯洛特出动了？”他接过卡诺恩手里的文件翻起来，“枢木这种全力以赴性格真是无论过多少年都不会改变。”

卡诺恩并没有把那杯咖啡递到修奈泽尔的手里，而是轻轻的跳上桌子，双腿交叠的坐在修奈泽尔面前，把咖啡送进近自己的嘴里：“但塞西尔没有随行，除了难以启齿的理由与目的，恐怕也是他不会仅仅满足于殿下给的情报啊。”

“从兰斯洛特出动到现在，时间足够他到11区了吧。”修奈泽尔看着桌面上的地图眯起了眼睛，“啊，失礼，应该是日本自治区。我们就让他查，查的越彻底越好，越搅得各方不得安宁才好……否则还真可惜了我千方百计才为他弄到的入场券。”

“我们的钉子刚刚来了报告，他把我为他准备的那套衣服留在了碧湖殿。”卡诺恩用手指搅着自己的头发，闻着咖啡散发出的香气，“他可真是比我们预料的还不适应这种暗世界的事情。性奴也罢玩偶也罢，这些词不会是这辈子第一次入他的耳吧？让他在那些腐烂发臭的贵族互相攀比展示娈宠的秘密集会上杀人？……这可真是一场好戏。”

“不，卡诺恩，你错了。他是一名极优秀的士兵，只要他愿意接任务不论他多不适应都会成功。”修奈泽尔随手调出参加集会的那些盘踞北方划地为王，曾经由沙皇血脉延续下来的布里塔尼亚老派贵族的档案，一个一个漫不经心的翻了起来，“问题是除了成功呢？如果这事儿闹的沸沸扬扬的话，第一骑士刺杀了北方贵族首领奥涅金，地点事件又敏感不易追查真相。再扣一顶女王陛下对他们的不忠不敬忍无可忍才罗织罪名痛下杀手的帽子，顺利的话，明天早上我们就能接到这帮人来跪地投诚，只求保命的电话了。”

“那么现在就让我期待这位连我送去帮忙的衣服都不能直视的正直的第一骑士大人，要去哪里找个什么样‘娈宠’混入宴会，以作余兴吧。真可惜啊，那里是连我们的眼线都安插不进去的铜墙铁壁，这大概只能永远是个迷了。”

说完这句话，卡诺恩赤着脚，用足尖点上藏在桌膛里修奈泽尔的大腿。他终于闻够了咖啡，把咖啡杯轻轻的扽在地图上，压住一切都即将发生的舞台。远东航海线路上最璀璨的宝石——海参崴。


	4. Chapter 4

用运输机改造的飞机进入了平流程，上升的压力减轻到几乎不可感。鲁鲁修这才松了安全带站起来，摘下帽子和墨镜轻轻放在小桌上。

半夜来的电话，那时他正睁眼静静的在黑暗里瞪着天花板。铃木婆婆来请他的时候，捧着已经准备好的衣服。别说没有裤子衬衫，对于不需要出门的他要从朱雀给他准备的衣服里找出件普通的衣服反倒比登天还难，他有这么颜色朴素的男士和服吗？

鲁鲁修已经不知道自己被带入横滨港军事基地的时候，那份格格不入是因为自己的穿着，还是因为久违的世界对他只剩拒绝。他已经在枢木本宅的四方天地里生活了6年，一步也没走出过那道高墙，一面也没见过除了朱雀之外的人。如今突然到了外面这个熟悉又陌生的世界，虽然只是惊鸿一瞥，无人在侧的他却不由自主的因为不安与恐惧，打了寒颤。

想达到此，他禁不住拥住自己的身体。即使有那通电话，若不是那支小队带有直属第一骑士的标志，自己怕是现在还在疑虑不定，拒绝跟他们走。什么时候，让他不能逃离的已经不再是紧锁的大门……轻轻的将脑袋撞在圆角的机窗上，任蓝天白云晃瞎他的眼睛。

朱雀还在睡着，在这个机舱里架起的简易行军床上。他彻夜驾驶兰斯洛特从布里塔尼亚本国回日，又带上自己马不停蹄的飞往海参崴。现在他瘫在那里像一具死尸，除了还勉强能辨析的呼吸。这架飞机就是传说中天上天下第一骑士大人的专机了，这么想着鲁鲁修有点讽刺的感觉。他知道朱雀一定会拒绝标准配置的那种专机，他会觉得是一种无谓的浪费。这是换代下来的武装运输机，有一定的武装自保能力。大部分空间都划给了兰斯洛特的机库，而给人的本来该穷奢极欲的空间只剩了一间小小的房间，布置的和军营也许没什么两样。毕竟鲁鲁修没去过布里塔尼亚的军营，他不能确定。若不是在通道墙嵌着的急救箱上标着第一骑士的标志，这真是一架非常容易被错过的专机。

既然朱雀用了自己的专机……也就是说……他们要去的地方还是布里塔尼亚本国的范围。即使朱雀不张扬，认得这架飞机的人也并不是没有，也就是说……行踪也不完全是秘密吗？

看着窗外的云卷云舒，鲁鲁修在思考中下意识的拿起放在桌子上衣服的一个金属饰品在手里把玩。那真金的东西沉甸甸的，连带着上面宝石的冰凉也沁进了鲁鲁修的手心，这让他的思绪从无尽的推理中回归。低头看看手里的东西，纯金和紫水晶？这妖异的颜色，他挑了挑眉……这些闪闪发光的宝石像是在提醒他，泄气的笑了笑……他还是想想这玩意怎么穿比较现实。

黑丝绒，乌薄纱，白锦布和处处缀的金石。这套衣服价值不菲，制作也耗时非常。唯一的问题大概就是极少的布料面积和到处都是洞的设计了，要穿上这个不亚于玩一场魔方。不同于朱雀给他做的无数的和服，这衣服……到底……看着时钟上流逝的时间，鲁鲁修又看看朱雀睡熟的脸，最后轻轻叹了口气认命的挑起了那些碎成块块的布料。

把身上的衣物全部除去，鲁鲁修挑着那条布料最完整的目测是裤子的东西准备往身上穿，想着穿裤子这个事儿可真是个新鲜的老感觉，自从到了枢木本宅他就没再穿过上下分截的西式衣裤，然后穿到一半的他突然停住了。

布里塔尼亚……一定是有什么重大事件！否则把自己带离关押地这种事，杀了朱雀他都不会同意。而自己，朱雀如今带上他如果说是要借助他的智计这个玩笑未免太无聊了，如果只是单纯的近身监视不仅没有必要也不会给他准备衣服。现在的他在朱雀眼里不就是一个……根据这些，自己肯定是朱雀完成任务不可或缺且不能替代的道具。但凡有任何其他的选择，朱雀也不会走投无路的使用他。而且还奇特地没有对他的geass采取任何封锁的措施，再加上这衣服不寻常的设计……一切的脉络都显而易见。

想到这里，鲁鲁修看着镜中的自己，咬了咬下唇把穿到一半的裤子一脚踢开，解开了自己内裤系在胯骨两边黑色带子的绳结。

当太阳开始西沉的时候，机内提示进入下降状态的广播叫醒了朱雀，他在床上翻了个身，不情愿的睁开了自己的沉重的眼皮。

映入眼帘的是一幅不真实的图画。这个房间唯二的机窗和机窗边安静坐着欣赏夕阳的人。带着拿顶他光挑样子就挑了三天的帽子，羽毛随着他的呼吸小幅的抖动。前半身被镀上了一层金光，每一颗紫水晶的扣子都折射出七彩的光晕。后半身陷入黑暗，光滑的裸背被其上的宝石闪烁着碎光的链子缠绕，因此让常年不见阳光的雪白肌肤显得更加柔润。

朱雀从没想过……鲁鲁修能穿上这套衣服。他做的时候没想过，把它留在碧湖殿的漫长岁月里也没想过。而今天真正穿上的鲁鲁修却让他发现他之前想象贫瘠的可笑程度，一个到美到令人颤粟的幻影。

飞机成功降落，缓缓向出舱的指定位置滑去。战斗又要开始了，朱雀的战斗，世界的战斗，唯独不是他的战斗，那种东西很久很久之前就已经没有了……鲁鲁修望着掉入云层已经不再刺眼的太阳安静沉没，感到了一丝为春秋叹息的无意义的哀伤。他已经很有没有这种情绪了，他只能困在那里守着颗木棉花开如火，花落断头……早已失去了感知时间与空间的能力。有的不过是朱雀在与不在，自己做与不做的区别。

微微侧一侧身，鲁鲁修换了一种坐姿。即使这枚乳环已穿上许久，但掉上这么重的东西还第一次，接上后背的金链又因此而无法完全扣上前襟。哪怕是细小的呼吸也能让扯动与漏进的丝丝凉风刺激到早已变得敏感的乳头。他得早点适应，否则朱雀在任务中……

“唔！”

鲁鲁修的深思被后背的触感和自己短促的惊叫打断。是朱雀，他悄声无息的从背后接近，然后抱住了他。他着魔似的的沿着鲁鲁修突出的背脊骨舔了上去，一下一下又一下。然而这不是唯一被进攻的一处弱点，另一只手不安分的绕道身前循着那根链子摸上乳环。

“嘶……你别！”

被刺激的连没有穿孔的那边乳首都跟着充血挺立起的鲁鲁修赶紧抓住朱雀的手腕。让他别再折磨自己。但对方不依不饶，灵活的手指拨弄着摸索着，直到摸到了环扣用大拇指弹开，再使劲一拽。

“啊……啊！！”鲁鲁修骤然拔高的呻吟声，冲破嘴巴回荡在这个小房间里。被骤然拔掉乳环的他剧烈喘息着弓下腰，紧紧地抱住自己的胸前，身体被刺激的不轻。

把玩着自己取下来的那枚连着链子的温热乳环，又把链子从后背的珠链解下。朱雀面无表情地取过自己的外套从里面掏出一个丝绒的壳子，里面躺着一枚罕见的有色紫钻做的菱缀型乳钉。不顾鲁鲁修咬着嘴唇拼命摇头，朱雀转到他正面蹲下，强硬的掰开他想要保护自己的手。朱雀着迷的抚摸上那颗通红的果实，又觉得还不够的吮了上去。他直吸的鲁鲁修脸色变得潮红，不自觉地挺起了胸才放开。然后取出那枚乳钉，穿过了那个被舔的水润光滑的果实。牵拉，拨弄，吸吮又被冰凉的贯穿，鲁鲁修身体抖得失去了所有力气，连抬起手抹去嘴角流下的液体都做不到。朱雀捧起他脸，舔着那道银丝吻了吻他的唇，又帮他把刚才因为牵出链子而无法好好扣上的前扣扣严实，满意的点点头放开了他。

刚才，刚醒来的朱雀在把这样的鲁鲁修刻进脑子里的那瞬间突然生出了戾气……他不想，他不知道他具体不想什么。但他就是不想！现在他憋着那口气终于因为这一连串折腾稍微得以释放。他站起来俯视着鲁鲁修因为一连串刺激已经含泪的眼睛，刚想说点什么，前方的通信一切准备就绪，他们可以下机了。

鲁鲁修几次用带着黑色手套的修长手指在桌板上抓挠打滑，是想试图借力站起来。朱雀站在鲁鲁修身前踌躇了片刻，下定决心。扬起白色圆桌骑士披风将鲁鲁修裹住，再打横抱起这具尚还在发抖发软的身子，就这样像机舱外走去。

“机场人多眼杂，伪装从现在开始……”他轻轻喃喃着，不知道是为了劝服鲁鲁修还是为了提醒自己。

然而鲁鲁修脑子里却想的是别的事情。突然给他依靠的朱雀的胸膛，他熟悉的怀抱。对于是作为在计划中担任吸引注意力道具的自己，朱雀还是这么感情用事，这么拎不清状况。那枚放浪的乳环，他是在嫉妒吗？还是难道他生出了对一个囚犯而言不该有的占有欲……

想到此，鲁鲁修情不自禁主动抬起自己的双手环住朱雀的脖子，把脸埋在了他的颈窝里。他的嘴角莫名其妙的却又不可抑制的微微拉出了弧线。那许多许多的思虑都变得模糊且不重要了。是朱雀的味道……他已经有一个多星期不在身边。

这味道，真令人安心啊。


	5. Chapter 5

朱雀抱着人走出机舱的时候，一股从逼近北极圈的极寒之地吹来冷风呼啸而过，瞬间冻住他每一滴流动的血液，给了他一个凛冽的下马威。由于某些原因，比如修奈泽尔好心的给这边下官送提示，比如他专机调动的航线泄露，比如……总之，不是他期望的低调行事，单辆小车那么简单。虽然没动用礼宾规格，但海参崴基地的将官级别以上现役军官全部到场，也不再是什么轻轻的来悄悄的走。

除了每年两次在帝都的全军统筹会议，朱雀根本就没机会见这群站在机下讨好微笑着的人。来参加奥涅金这场暗夜狂欢分享这个公开秘密的贵族不在少数，今天降落在海参崴的专机也不止他这一架。偏偏全围在这儿的这些人的笑容背后藏着的，用脚趾头也猜得到是奥涅金刺探的眼伤人的爪。他不知道修奈泽尔是怎么搞到了带着枢木朱雀这么扎眼名字的邀请函，但肯放第一骑士进他那场暗里的盛宴，这个奥涅金的理由也不可能只是想交个朋友，再看看传说中正直无双的他也会养的稀罕娈宠这么简单。

他……把鲁鲁修带进了一个很危险的战场。

更紧的包裹住鲁鲁修无法抵御寒冷的身体，朱雀抱住他的手因为内心突然涌起的暗潮而发颤，不得不深深的吸气压制。这时鲁鲁修一双温热的唇贴上了他被吹的冰凉的颈动脉，吮吻的空隙中，柔软的舌尖轻轻的舔着跳动的生命线。他安抚了他的不安，在他最需要的时刻。像是从那一个点开始，朱雀全身的血液温暖起来，燃烧起来。雄心与热血的回归，让他觉得自己一定能战胜接下来会出现的任何东西。不用再顾虑周遭的眼光，反正他已经抱着人出来，还有什么好避讳的，奥涅金的这些走狗不就是想看点什么吗？这么想着的朱雀用鼻子拱开鲁鲁修垂下的侧发，在他的脸颊上留下了深深的吻作为回应。

不打算寒暄，也没有什么可以闲聊的趣事。朱雀摆了一张拒绝的交流的脸，护着鲁鲁修穿过一片赤裸裸窥伺所编织的荆棘，却最终不得不在海参崴总司令的再三笑面虎式的阻拦下坐进他们准备好的专车。在朱雀抱着鲁鲁修躬身钻入车内时，那个哈巴狗一样的男人还是没能忍住探探头，想要往第一骑士白色披风竖起的领子里偷看他带来的东西的面容。这举动终于让朱雀的恼怒翻到了表面，他翡翠绿眼睛的戾气直直把那人逼退了半步。

他可没有什么耐性和这些人玩你好我好的游戏，既然一开始就已经不是朋友又何必伪装和善。一开始他以为修奈泽尔让他来杀奥涅金仅仅是为了自身的利益，但现在看来显然奥涅金对这位远道而来的圆桌骑士也有所图谋。

獠牙已亮，就不必再勉强微笑了。

“作为公爵尊贵的客人，这车会负责把您送到该去的……”那哈巴狗在闪烁着恐惧的眼睛下努力挤出了讪讪的笑容。

朱雀不等他说完就猛的合上车门，把声音隔绝在外。显然是经过训练的司机，在门合上的一瞬间就将车辆起步，时间严丝合缝。

奥涅金家的招待真是周到。

朱雀将自己陷进在后座的真皮座椅。光学处理的车窗，看不见外面的景色，想必自己去开车窗也只剩徒劳。金色壁线装饰的车内富丽堂皇，加长的车长，至少不用这么蜷缩着腿。这算是这个奢华但压抑的车内唯一的好处。松开自己封死的圆桌骑士制服的领口，他长抒一口气。手臂又起力想把鲁鲁修抱下来，放到一个比他身上更舒服的位置。

一抱，没抱起来。不是朱雀累的失去力量，而是坐在身上人拒绝移动位置，用一双环住自己脖颈的手卡在那。

“鲁……亚瑟。你干什么？”朱雀瞥了一眼前面似乎在专心开车的司机，不得已到嘴边的名字已换成假名。他想看鲁鲁修的表情，但却被鲁鲁修的手钳制住，可视角度极其有限。

这个事先完全没商量过的称呼似乎是逗笑了鲁鲁修，怕被调查干脆用了个不属于人类的名字？朱雀全身能感觉到对方身体微微的颤动，还有他透过颈动脉直接传进脑子里的呢喃：“没错，我就是那只不听话的贼猫。脱掉……”

脱掉？朱雀的手僵在半空，脱掉什么？然而贴他颈间的那人的肌肤急速升温，烫的他无法思考。还蜷缩在朱雀身上的鲁鲁修，从朱雀的后颈抽出一只手，开始拉扯身上的圆桌骑士披风。这才反应的朱雀赶紧帮忙，抬起鲁鲁修的身体，让披风从他的身下穿过。然而就在倾身整理披风的空挡，鲁鲁修已经缠了上来。借着朱雀的脖颈和肩膀向上爬，衣料摩擦的细碎声在空间里撩拨本来就紧绷的心弦。当朱雀的手刚离开披风，鲁鲁修立刻用劲把他按回椅子里，再向后用腾出的手撑住挡板。在这狭窄的车厢里，他抬起自己的腿，右脚鞋跟上的金扣在划动时勾起丝丝朱雀棕色的卷发，让朱雀的鼻尖擦过自己的小腿。鞋尖在车顶的黑色绒布里划出一道深沟，被带起的腰间的薄纱如风般拂过朱雀的脸，让他产生了一瞬的恍惚。

终于翻身跨坐在骑士大人的身上，“亚瑟”歪头微微端详了一下朱雀有点莫名又有点欲动的表情。最终他笑着抬起腰，下体故意蹭过朱雀已经起了反应的鼓包，舒展开自己的身体，靠近朱雀的脸，再靠近一点并最终把他的头揽入自己的怀中。

“我说了……脱掉……”

仿佛恶魔的吐息，和着那个人的气息淹没了朱雀的所有感官。这次他再没有疑问，被鲁鲁修压进沙发的双手终于想起自己的存在，顺着那人跪在自己身侧的大腿曲线向上摸过，感受着在经过双丘时身上人微微的颤抖和喘动。最终一只手停在了后腰的珠链间把玩，而另一只手则心领神会的挑开来后腰与前胯各一颗的紫水晶扣，顺着裂开的缝隙入侵，通向极乐世界的乐途之门就此敞开。

朱雀带着皮质手套的两指叉开一个微小的角度刮过鲁鲁修尚被束缚而低垂的性器。随着手指入侵而挤进来的手掌包裹住被刮的发颤的柱体，手指却已经在前方揉搓起分泌出透明液体的头部。狭窄的空间，只有两指之间能的来回拨弄。打开的裂缝边紧紧的勒着朱雀的手套，随着他的运动而起伏。鲁鲁修不自觉将自己的腰向朱雀送去，但尚没发出一点声音，还不到发出声音的时候。

“嗯……”

率先发出声音的居然是朱雀。鲁鲁修的温度，脉搏透过手套传递到他的指尖，再烧遍全身。贴身的圆桌骑士制服裤此刻显的窄小的不近人情，在加上坐在其上轻轻扭动碾压的屁股，再这么下去他非疯了不可。呻吟冲出口之后，带来的是决堤的喘息。朱雀一直压制在胸中滚烫的呼吸吹进了鲁鲁修的胸口，顺着衣服的空隙爬遍他的全身。就在这时，朱雀抚摸着他下体的手转了个角度，把那根满涨的性器从裤子里挑了出来。一下子从一直被下压的痛苦中解放出来，鲁鲁修呼吸一窒倒在了朱雀的身上。

笔直勃起的阴茎被朱雀紧紧的握在手中，盲目而凶狠的撸动。在两具身体急切的耸动间，鲁鲁修艰难的睁开眼睛，近在眼前的是朱雀已经红到快要滴血的耳廓。张嘴含上去，伸出舌头顺着耳朵的缝隙进行湿滑的探索，那里的温度竟然让舌头觉得冰凉。朱雀的动作就在那一瞬间完全停住。他只能感受到那块软肉在自己的耳边爬行，还带着放大几百倍的水声。下一秒，比刚才更凶狠的对其阴茎的玩弄甚至让鲁鲁修在快感外感到了疼痛，终于，鲁鲁修一口咬住朱雀耳垂上的软肉，全身蜷紧的射了出来。他朦胧里给朱雀的耳垂上留下鲜红的齿印，在余韵中他怜惜的亲了亲那几个细碎的红痕。

几乎同时，朱雀突然慌张的撑起来。他猛地推开鲁鲁修，用尚是干燥的另一只手胡乱的扯起自己的裤子。原来就在刚刚他也被耳朵上的触感激到射出来。在让人忘记世界存的余韵中他迷糊回忆起自己一会儿参加宴会的衣服就这么一身，这才想赶紧趁着湿热沁出水痕之前脱掉。

看着他单手的笨拙，鲁鲁修轻笑着往后退了一点弯下腰，替他扯开了裤子。水迹已经在内裤上有了一点点痕迹，再晚点就要湿出来了。用手捻起同样才射过有些软又有些烫被自身的白浊包裹的朱雀的阴茎，鲁鲁修将一边的耳发在耳后别别好，伸出舌头将其卷入自己的口中。

鲁鲁修稀薄的白色精液也沾满了黑色的手套，朱雀在鲁鲁修舒服的让人头皮发麻的服务里无意识缓缓放开鲁鲁修射过后软下来的阴茎。用掬水的姿势，把手抬起来，小心翼翼不让液体沾染到他的制服。想了想怎么处理，朱雀最终把已经蹭的发亮的手举到了自己的嘴边。和鲁鲁修的舌头同频舔了起来。

“咳……”

全部清理干净之后，鲁鲁修才抬头。这个时候他全身的皮肤已经被朱雀强烈的性气息刺激的发红。他没有把那些吞下去，蓄在口中的东西让他的脸颊微微鼓起，显得不合时宜的可爱。他一只手撑上朱雀的肩膀又一次把他按进沙发里，另一只手摊开掌心把唾液混着的精液全部吐在了手中。

鲁鲁修微微的转头，从后视镜里看了一眼仍然在波澜不惊开车的司机。深深的吸了一口气，挺起自己的腰身，把那些滑腻腻的体液全部捅进了自己的后穴。突如其来的入侵，即使来自自己，在那一瞬间也让鲁鲁修张开嘴无声的喊了起来。在继续强硬推进的探索中，他难过的皱起眉头，急速的浅浅呼吸。

他的腰肢在自己的身上狂乱的扭动着，因为升高的体温，鲁鲁修特有的体味像是迷魂香般散发出来。朱雀难以控制的沉浸其中，魔怔着慢慢的伸出自己的手捧起他的脸。残留的液体擦的鲁鲁修的脸颊亮晶晶的，而朱雀的两边大拇指则带着一定的力度搅进了那张着的口中。

从大拇指开始，鲁鲁修像猫咪一样，先伸出了舌尖试探，然后一口咬住那根手指。在自己扩张自己的同时，他吞咽的动作带动了口腔喉咙，推着朱雀的手指向里伸，最后舌头包裹到根后便用舌头使劲顶顶指间敏感的肌肤。这个过程重复了十次，他舔遍了朱雀的每一个手指。最后他咬住停留在口腔的两个食指的手套，开始撕咬。心领神会的朱雀让手向后抽去，两人合作脱去了那双碍事的手套。

鲁鲁修狠狠的把手套吐到一边。在一口吻住彼此的同时，朱雀赤裸的手指终于忍不住诱惑勾着鲁鲁修自己的手指一起捅进了那个已经被扩张的柔韧无比的地方。

“啊！”

一声短促的尖叫，这是鲁鲁修发出的第一声啼鸣，在朱雀又一次迅速勃起发烫的性器迫不及待冲进他的身体的时候。

也许是环境的改变，地点的不同，也许是就别重逢的喜悦……两个人在结合一瞬间脑中爆炸一片空白。这太超过了，比之前的任何一次都……他们同时这么想。

“唔……唔……唔……”再也无法紧闭齿关的鲁鲁修在每次喘息中微弱的呻吟，以此来缓解自己被突然进入的满涨感。狭窄的车内没给他们太多选择，在适应之后，脑子稍微清醒点的鲁鲁修立刻就发现了这个无奈的现实，现在的姿势下他恐怕得自己动。

环住朱雀的脖子，撑住自己的身体，他用颤抖无力的大腿艰难带起自己的腰。朱雀涨红的阴茎就这样一点点被推出身体。但还没有退出几厘米，随着汽车微微制动刹车带来的冲击，鲁鲁修难以控制的跌坐下来，被生生冲出了泪水。

这个司机开车的技术极其精湛，不论是起步刹车，还是转弯都几乎让人感觉不到。但那只是几乎，若说刚才前戏互相挑逗间尚能忍耐，当两人的身体最直接最深度的链接在一起时，即使最微弱的冲撞也能带来灭顶的快感。

被刚才的刹车和猛插击溃全身，再也挤不出一丝力量的鲁鲁泪眼婆娑全身发颤的死死搂着朱雀。他难受极了，骑着体内的硬物在朱雀的身上辗转反侧。看着这样的他，朱雀再也忍不住，把身上的人微微侧放，自己找了一个别扭的施力点，拼劲全力的插了进去。

“距离‘Wonderland’还有五分钟车程，请二位贵宾做好下车准备。”

当朱雀又一次射在鲁鲁修体内，并终于满足的抽出短时间再硬不起来的阴茎时，前方司机毫无感情的平静声音又把时间贴的严丝合缝的响起。

训练有素……朱雀的脑中再一次浮现出这四个字。

把全身瘫软的鲁鲁修揽入自己的怀中。训练有素的司机让朱雀回到了现实，他的视线停留在自己的披风附近，那里面藏有为今天暗杀准备的东西。要如何让奥涅金消失的无声无息，不留痕迹……他禁不住也不得不重新凝重的皱起了眉头。

车子微微一顿，能听到车外铁门打开的声音，他们到地方了。抽出车门格里的纸巾，朱雀准备为鲁鲁修擦拭一塌糊涂的下体，却不料被鲁鲁修用手挡住。他把自己从朱雀的怀里抽出来，用打颤的腿撑住自己的身体，就这样扣上了自己裤子上的紫水晶扣。没有被擦掉的液体量可观的体液就这样被锁在了他的皮肤与布料之间，不多时就浸出了点点的斑痕。它们甚至在他活动的时候，会发出液体被挤压的“噗叽”声，这声音在他伸手自己扯过朱雀手上的纸巾擦净自己的手，又拎过朱雀的披风给整理时尤其刺耳。。

汽车最终停稳，等在外面的仆人给他们打开车门。好好抖擞了一下精神下车的朱雀没有错过鲁鲁修在他耳边久违的声音低沉的呢喃：“我这个样子，你会更方便……”


	6. Chapter 6

从日本搭飞机穿越赤道进入刚刚成为布里塔尼亚殖民地不久的原澳大利亚联邦。那里的管理还很混乱，遗留很多仍在独立时的体系，登记制度很不健全。再从悉尼直飞原新加坡进入中华联盟取道东南亚翻越珠穆朗玛山脉，穿过整个亚欧大陆……当卡莲和朝比奈省悟再一次踏上布里塔尼亚领地的时候已经距离她从东京出发过去了整整一周。

伯力城作为曾经与中华联盟互通贸易的重镇，在整片远东地区落入布里塔尼亚之手时就渐渐衰败。毕竟比起因为有共同敌人而亲密的EU与中华联邦，布里塔尼亚和中华联邦的邦交听起来冰冷到极点。

海关入境管理被挤在破烂的大厅里，每个关口后面都坐着面如死灰的工作人员。

排在三三两两等待入关的人的队伍里，穿着干净而靓丽的他们显得尤为刺眼。

“卡莲，你知道吗？世界上第一本护照的起源可追溯到公元二三世纪罗马帝国时期……”朝比奈冰冷的金属义肢手指顶顶压在自己头上的大帽子，冲已经焦躁到极点的卡莲笑笑。

“谢谢你的努力。但即使是在平时你的冷知识和冷笑话都作用有限……”时钟无情的显示，她和省悟需要赶的目的地海参崴的火车还有2个小时就要开了。而事先调查告诉他们伯力的机场和火车站一点都不近。卡莲踮起脚朝队伍的最前面望望，神情却确实因为朝比奈放松了些。

已经习惯团员如此反应的朝比奈笑的更开了，这就是他要的效果。这时追加的工作人员终于到位，慢吞吞的多打开了两个窗口，卡莲和朝比奈顺利的被叫了过去。

“护照可是卡莲.修坦菲尔德。你可别搞错了！”在分开前，朝比奈又不放心的小声叮嘱一下。

是卡莲.修坦菲尔德，不是红月卡莲。

在递出护照的时候，卡莲的心里有点不是滋味。而更让人哭笑不得的是，修坦菲尔德这个姓氏引起这里海关小小的骚动。这里的签证官中有一个从潘多拉贡被发配边疆的倒霉蛋，他认得这个大贵族的姓氏。在这个地方出现本国的贵族，对他来说是一件惊天动地的大事，甚至让他产生了自己调回帝都的机会来了的错觉。

殷勤的鞍前马后，突然而来的专车接送。卡莲和朝比奈赶上那趟火车的时候，表情管理糟糕到了极点。摆脱那些底层官员，把自己塞进那间老旧的木结构车厢，卡莲在火车动起来的时候深深的叹了一口气:“所以我说这些布里塔尼亚人……”

“理论上来说，我们现在也还是布里塔尼亚人。”朝比奈收好被卡莲乱丢的护照。与把腿翘在对面椅子上的卡莲四目相对。

“朝比奈，我真的很抱歉。必须让你扮演这种侮辱人的角色……”卡莲的道歉来得突然，开始西沉的太阳让她眼中的歉疚流着光彩。她目光徘徊在朝比奈右眼的伤疤和在达摩克里斯之战中失去的右手上，似乎下一秒就要落泪。

朝比奈愣了一下，卡莲从这个任务开始就一直在道歉:“这并不是你的错啊……黑色骑士团从没有这么庆幸你流着一半布里塔尼亚贵族的血。以及你父亲娶的那个专横跋扈的势力女人，她和她的家族成员--她们姐妹的‘独特兴趣’这次可帮了大忙。”

“一定得这么做吗？我觉得这可能引起的更多不可预测的因素……”卡莲不安的收回腿，把自己抱成一团，蜷在深棕的灯芯绒软靠背里。

“……我们会迟到的，奥涅金公爵的城堡需要穿城而过再到郊区。而这列车到站的时候Wonderland的宴会早就已经开始了半个小时，我们一定得想个得体的理由为姗姗来迟辩解……”朝比奈打开随身的行李，检查起后勤团圆不知道从哪里搞来的任务套装，逃避回答卡莲的问题。如今成为日本自治区本土军事力量的黑色骑士团已经在布里塔尼亚正规军里拥有了自己的编号。在枢木朱雀的力保下签署了明确的责任划分协议，驻军于日本同时接管日本的治安，不参与布里塔尼亚正规军的任何作战行动。但他们也得不到布里塔尼亚政府的资金技术支持，禁止参与军火交易，也永远不能离开日本本土。一旦离开则视为叛乱，收回日本自治权，成员格杀勿论。

可现在他却和黑色骑士团的第一名女性上校红月卡莲一起为隐藏行踪穿过大半个地球，叹着气坐在开往海参崴的火车上。她穿着修坦菲尔德的皮，做着她不习惯的任务，即将接触她一辈子也不想碰触的世界。

都是为了一个未来，为了一个赌博似的他们臆想的未来，一个如果枢木朱雀死掉的未来。


	7. Chapter 7

沿着一个个十字穹顶链接起来的深邃地道慢慢前行，侧头观察与自己并行的鲁鲁修良久，朱雀带着复杂的心思最终一把拉住了他。他半咬着嘴唇从口袋里掏出一片黑色面纱，不由分说的别在了鲁鲁修的帽子上。

再动身，他们是这个空间唯一的声源。随着脚步的变换，墙壁上一幅幅精美的壁画从眼前掠过，每一张圣母都对着自己的圣子露出慈爱温柔的目光。顶高超过4米的地道开挖的时间从壁画框的瓷砖被沁色中就可以窥知一二。地道的存在大概是避免各位大人物在进入会场之前就相见的尴尬，设计周到。现在这条地道在以微小的角度缓缓上升，朱雀敏锐的感知明示他们已经进入宅邸的范围。

再经过一个转角，白炽灯明晃晃的冷光被明黄如火的壁灯替代，壁画里的圣子圣母消失了，只有末世的画卷在狰狞。光影之中，被黑暗吞噬的彼端，隐隐约约大门就在那里。

这时在朱雀前方一步的鲁鲁修停住了脚步。也跟着停住的朱雀看着已经被这不甚明亮的环境吞噬了一部分模样的他，不知道发生了什么。一秒钟过去了，两秒钟过去了……鲁鲁修始终没解释也没回头。终是有点着急，朱雀拔开脚步想绕到鲁鲁修前面查看发生了什么，却在他的身位超过鲁鲁修时，鲁鲁修动了起来。

根深蒂固的习惯，小小的插曲，变换的位置。主动后退的鲁鲁修望着朱雀半明半暗的背影，本来对什么都漠不关心的眼神里多了许多难以名状的思绪。有些事情，即使他不想，他的脑袋也会自动的推出答案，告诉他真相……

只有两个穿戴精致面容俊秀的的男仆闭着眼睛相对站立，守着看似普通的包铜大门。

他们身上有一种说不上来的不和谐感，这让朱雀在他们前面一步远的地方微微犹豫的停下了脚步。两个男仆依然静静的站着，没有睁眼也没有转向来宾。怎么回事？朱雀不禁皱起眉头，这表情和他身后的鲁鲁修几乎同步。朱雀还没来得及决定怎么做，鲁鲁修便试探性的轻轻用自己的靴子后跟上的金片又磕了磕地面。果然，听到这个明显不是脚步的清脆声音，两个男仆立刻转了个直角。

盲仆？！

掏出邀请函，朱雀在递出去前迅速检查了一下那张纸，在左下角有凹凸的几何图形组合。这印证了他们是盲人的猜测，而男仆们伸出手一直恭敬地举着却不说话的行为似乎又提示了另一种复合的可能性。他们也不能说话吗？狐疑中朱雀默默递出修奈泽尔给他的邀请函，对方果然在刚才朱雀找到的地方摸了摸，另一个人则拿着小型手持探测仪走了过来。配合着举起自己的手，在每次探测器检查到金属发出警报的时候，那个男仆都会停下。在第一次小小的对峙之后，朱雀明白了。

“这是披风的搭扣。”探测器划过他身上的最后一个金属点，雀放下了手，“你们也不会说话？听见就点点头。”

果然在检查鲁鲁修并且因为不是贵族而在碰到金属警报会直接伸手触摸确认的男仆动作微妙的顿了顿，犹豫再三小心翼翼的点了点头。虽说十聋九哑，但反过来听得到却不能说话的哑巴却不多。而这里就有两个……说不定还会有更多，奥涅金对他的下人做了什么并不难推测。

检查完毕，两个盲哑男仆毕恭毕敬的以独特的线路退开。战场就在眼前，一股如同被冰凉如蛇的寒意却从脚下盘绕而起绞紧了朱雀和鲁鲁修。

推开那扇门，另一边便是被称为“Wonderland”的堕落世界。

或痛苦或舒服的起伏的浅吟深谈，或调笑或品评的恶意的低声细语，沿着被推开的门缝里钻出来。从门那边包绕而来的铜片翻飞而起，在门内侧开出缭乱的金花，淹没这个世界的入口。厚厚的铸铜门板上雕刻着栩栩如生的末日审判。末日中复活的万物生灵在房间内随处吊着高高矮矮的水晶灯的烛光下显得妖邪。仿佛有生命力般，金属的花朵从门边一路盛开到地面又攀附满墙，包裹住一面面墙镜。这些镜子取代了窗户隔绝了外世，却让这里的所有都一览无遗，在镜中反射出无限的里界。沙皇时代遗留下的饰物带着旧色与死气用扭曲装点这间宴会厅，遮住哭泣天使壁像的猩红窗帘也许也挡住了正在墙角发生的不可告人的秘密。醉人的酒香合着非法药物的味道让人缺氧。屋里最大的水晶灯被照明蜡烛经年累月的流蜡包裹住了大半，在其下中央最大的龙爪圆桌上，正绽放着这间屋子里唯一一朵真正鲜活的花。

“啊！”

当朱雀推开门，带着鲁鲁修进去的时候，正赶上这朵莲花展开的瞬间。那个肌肤如雪的女孩被各色花团簇拥在圆桌之上，张开她修长的双腿。栩栩入生的纹身从她的脚心爬满她的全身，仿佛花神附体繁花盛放。许是身体里什么东西的刺激，在朱雀和鲁鲁进门的瞬间她全身颤抖尖叫着高潮了。纹在密处的蝴蝶因为开合振翅而动，它采汲的“花朵”吐出的蜜汁在她的颤抖中点滴流下，流过之处大腿与臀上的花色越加艳丽，并最终濡湿她身下那些不能盛放的假花。

围观的众人中，一些人如同在欣赏什么艺术品般，发出喝彩的欢呼和叹息。另一些人则扮演着最苛刻的评论家，交头接耳细细品评。只有她的主人，站在已经失神的她身边洋洋得意的环视全场，眼神里全是炫耀的志得意满。

一进门便面对这番荒唐到不真实的景象，朱雀自己尚还未消化完全，便感觉身后披风上骤然被扯紧的力道。他微微回头，对上鲁鲁修有点惊慌的眼神。鲁鲁修不曾经历甚至不曾见过……更何况……顾不得这许多，朱雀悄悄把手背到背后隔着披风捏住那只有点发抖的手，感觉身后的人深深的叹了口气。

“啊！这位不是……！

就在朱雀和鲁鲁修分神的时候，突然房间的人群里拔起了一个阴阳怪气的尖利声音。一个干瘦的贵妇人挤出人群，用手上的象骨蕾丝折扇指着门口:“奥涅金公提醒过我今天要好好招待的贵客。潘多拉贡最高贵正直的第一骑士大人！欢迎光临我们这小小的盛会。”

除了那花神不能控制的喘息声，会场一下变得落针可闻。所有贵族的目光都聚集在枢木朱雀和他身后的人身上。

如同万道利箭，勾弓上弦，蓄势待发。


	8. Chapter 8

在昏暗中仍然显眼的纯白圆桌骑士服，挺拔的站姿让军服与披风带出一股难以言喻的气势。金链闪烁，腰间的佩剑还在微微晃动。即使有棕色的细碎卷发软化，这些元素与嵌在脸上的翡翠绿眼睛还有压低的眉头组成了非常有威慑力的容姿。他抿着嘴唇，几乎面无表情也难以读出他现在的想法，没有动摇逃离，也没有主动融入。

如同一柄利剑插进腐烂的死肉里，他的出现一瞬间劈开淫靡的荒唐带回了让人绝望的现实。帝国的第一骑士站在那里的，在腐朽带毒的香甜气味中散出一股带着战场硝烟的冰冷肃杀。

他来干什么？

即使所有在场的贵族都知道奥涅金公爵邀请了他，却仍然不禁在心中带着恐惧的恼火低问。不用说出口就可共鸣的暗思让气氛凝固，群体意识里膨胀出的恶让空气化作荆棘与城墙，在绝枢木朱雀的进入。

“啪嗒。”

极其细微的一声金属叩击地板的声音，踩碎了对峙的坚冰。鞋跟上嵌的金片，在与大理石地板叩击的时候，每一步都会发出清脆的响声，和着他走动时身上衣服与皮肤挤压滑动带出的搅搓液体的滑腻声效仿佛种序曲。

从枢木朱雀身后转出的人，如绸缎般的黑色头发似乎脱离了普通的常识和缀满全身的水晶交相辉映，在金色的光线里反射着紫色的光芒。修长的身形与纤细的腰肢，他和他的主人居然一样高挑，却有着一具风味决然不同的身体。被紫色的天鹅绒包裹的部分与裸露在外部分肌肤，让周身曲线划出了用目光都能触摸到的不同质感。身前覆盖的那层如云烟的薄纱一路延伸到下身，在最关键的地方留下了若隐若现的悬念。那里的皮肤与纱网间隐约夹着可疑的晶亮的水痕。

他轻轻呵了一口气，却让在场所有的人因此屏住呼吸。黑色面纱下隐约可见的长睫毛轻轻的抖动了一下，宛如停留在花间的蝴蝶展开自己的翅膀露出最美的色彩。带着最顾盼神飞的光芒，那双眸子里流出了令宝石瞬间暗淡，令人目眩神迷的紫色梦幻。

鲁鲁修没有抬起头，在已经悄然改变的与刚才意义决然不同的静默中，轻轻转身。大片的雪白背部被金链与宝石罗织的蛛网网住，也同时网住了所有人的视线，锁住了他们的喉头。空气因为在场人群明显增快的呼吸频率又飘了起来，硝烟的肃杀被欲望的浪潮打撒。在最无声的喧嚣中，他慢慢的他乖顺跪在了朱雀的面前，膝盖与地板轻轻相砰的声音在众人耳中却响如惊雷。

压抑下自己退后一步的冲动，看着鲁鲁修展开他腰背优美的曲线，举起双手朝自己靠过来，朱雀努力维持着自己的表情不要变化。已经有太久，他不曾看到鲁鲁修跪在自己面前，除了刚到朱雀本宅那段他们早已心照不宣不再提起的时光，他不喜欢将此施加在他身上。现在在别人看不到的角度，鲁鲁修却顶着一幅和情欲毫无关系的凝重表情狠狠的盯着他。

鲁鲁修要预防朱雀对这突然而来没有商量过行动的不配合。但这种担心在他们之间从来都是多余，从掏鸟窝到制服银行劫匪，他们从来都没有在配合对方上失误过。

鲁鲁修，你知道吗？你现在的表情多么像六年前被我在杀死在达摩克里斯天空之下的另一个你……

朱雀恍惚迷失的一瞬间，鲁鲁修已经靠过来。带着黑色丝绸手套的修长双手小心翼翼的顺着朱雀的大腿攀上他的腰，用指腹沿着挂佩剑的金色腰带缓慢滑行，最终钻入朱雀的后腰。随着距离的缩短，鲁鲁修整个脸埋了进来，没有侧过没有躲闪。他的手指在朱雀的后腰摸索着想解开搭扣，他的呼吸就隔着衣料喷在朱雀今天已经足量使用过的阴茎上，鼻梁也因为他手的动作轻轻的磨蹭着那里。在看不见又带着手套情况下，这个搭扣不是那么容易解开。

“唔……”

这仿佛是世界上最漫长的一次解腰带。在后面传来的按捺不住的抽吸声中，不知道是无意还是有意，鲁鲁修低低的呻吟了一声。这一声仿佛一点火星一下点着了整间泼满油料的房间。虽然仍没有人说话，但像被刺激兴奋的蜂群，空气中震颤的嗡鸣让骚动在这狭小的空间里无限叠加。

悄悄的咬住自己嘴唇的内侧，朱雀感到自己的身体因为这样极端的环境和这样极端的刺激在微微打颤。狠狠的在别人看不到的披风里捏了捏拳头，他用手覆上仍然贴着自己下体的鲁鲁修的脸，顺着他因为吸到自己的气味已经有点发热的脸颊近乎缠绵的一路摩挲到他的后脑，刮了几下他柔顺的黑发，在众目睽睽下狠狠的按下了他的头。

鲁鲁修的身体动作因此一窒，但也在这个时刻，朱雀腰上一轻，佩剑终于被解了下来。神出鬼没的奥涅金家的盲仆不知道什么时候已经悄然弓腰举着托盘出现在他们身边。但鲁鲁修没有立刻站起把佩剑交给盲仆，他仍然那样跪着，仪式尚未结束。像捧着最易碎的宝物，他托着那柄象征第一骑士的宝剑，虽然看不到表情，却仍能感觉到他对它的迷恋。用手按着冷硬的剑身从下至上擦过柔软的躯体，嘴唇吻上刚才还紧紧贴着第一骑士身体还带着他温度的剑柄上的徽章，在喜悦的颤抖中紧紧的拥住剑身，最后留给所有人一个竭尽全力的背影。

身体经历了好几次深呼吸的起伏，属于第一圆桌骑士的他终于站起来。转身把宝剑放在盲仆恭候多时的银托盘上，他脸上已经不剩一点情绪，丝毫没有方才所有人就着他的背影幻想出的无比魅惑情动的表情。

这就是一个精致的人偶，一个只属于枢木朱雀的人偶

当他站直展示般的静默立于帝国骑士身侧，冷漠的看向心中暗暗定论的人群时，众人心中一凛。藏在黑纱后满的那双紫色眼睛不能映进任何东西，美丽到让人怀疑现实，让人害怕。

“真是个乖孩子，我的亚瑟。”枢木朱雀是对鲁鲁修说话，目光却直视着在场的每一个人，“还有请把我的佩剑直接送回我车上，这把剑我很中意。”

虽然低声，却是他今天说的第一句话。原来是尚没有完全脱去稚气的声音，却带着令人胆寒的威压。刚才还同仇敌忾抵抗的贵族散成一团，他们的存在轻易的劈开了这个陌生的空间。人群在后退，在分裂。在分出的道路尽头，那是朱雀在宴会上的一席之地。那把印在邀请函作为背景的红丝绒扇型高背椅露出了真容。

这些抱团的贵族们不得不接受了他，不论是自愿还是被击溃。

不想再与任何人对视，带着做足的高傲气势，朱雀缓步走向了属于自己的位子。在他把自己陷进座位的时候，旁边恭候的盲仆就给他端上了带着奥涅金公爵纹章的玫瑰香热毛巾和香槟。鲁鲁修绕过椅背侧身将自己的屁股颠上扶手，拉长一条腿轻轻点地，身体则软软倒下的贴住了朱雀的手臂。

终于安定下来，朱雀散开眉头，喝下一口香槟。收敛了刀锋般的锋芒，他闭目酝酿片刻，终是露了出一张人畜无害的笑脸。


	9. Chapter 9

他的温度冰凉。

鲁鲁修不动声色低头瞥了瞥状似随意攀在自己腰上的手。极薄的布料阻隔，却久久的没能感到那边热度的传来。

究竟是什么任务，让他如此紧张？

赤裸裸的围观在几个一看就在这个群体里颇有威望的头领贵族重新炒热的气氛里变成了阴森森的刺探。仿佛什么都没发生过似的人群回到刚才那刻再次喧闹起来。不知什么时候，龙爪圆桌上花神和花海已经被带走，取而代之是从天顶落下的一根钢管，穿过龙爪圆桌中心的镂空钉入地面。周围的灯光暗下，酥麻的音乐从不知什么角落飘出，小提琴转音而起，俏皮中透着刻意的诱惑。

不同于刚才的色彩斑斓，忽然变冷的空间里仿佛被从人群突然被吹出来的雪花。一个不高的如同雪娃娃般的男孩赤脚跃上圆桌，返身勾住了钢管。随着音乐的起伏，他的扭动从缠绵到激烈，用匪夷所思的柔韧姿势粘在钢管上跳出诱惑的舞步。纯白的头发与睫毛，缺少色素的皮肤，也许在普通人身上并不算突出的五官却因为像兔子一般的红眼而显出诡异的煽情，闪动着向每一个看向他的人倾诉欲意。当最终音乐减弱，他倒挂在钢管上，仅仅一层铺满碎钻的薄纱衣翻飘而下，像头纱一样盖住了他的脸。刚才随身形而舞的光弧露出了真容，白水晶串成的马尾肛塞深深的嵌在他的穴口。

他的主人在这个时候从舞台光圈外缓步而入，先像大家鞠躬致意，然后伸手攀住了那根闪光的马尾。在拉扯中，刚才还轻松的倒挂变的艰难。当他颤抖中不得已的松腿导致身体突然下坠了一公分，辫型的白皮鞭在他白化的皮肤上画出一条血红鞭痕……

一些另外的声音加入进来，或者说这些声音本来就存在只不过刚才被忽略了。扭曲病态的表演正能撩动这些人烂的最深的那根心弦。原来这真的是个随心所以的空间，在看表演的途中，有不少贵族性质所致拉过自己的奴隶就地玩弄操练起来。在咿呀四起中，对朱雀的刺探反而渐渐松懈。

感受朱雀紧绷肌肉的微微放松，鲁鲁修也出了一口气。

视线尽量避开不堪入目的画面，思维脱离出这个不正常的空间。朱雀的思维变得客观冷静。这个间宴会厅四处杂乱摆放的椅子数量惊人，却没有一把相同。有单调的铁架椅子，也有他现在所坐的这种豪华的丝绒木雕沙发。它们和招待状一一对应，象征着参加者的身份与价值。那么，作为第一骑士的他被奥涅金相当的……高看了？相反的在这间宴会厅里的桌子却只有中间那一张，取而代之的是随处可见的是小窄架分层放着昂贵的美食和点心。有数不清盲仆在其中仿佛双目能视般灵巧穿梭。这不可能，无论怎么训练。想到此，朱雀尽量不引人注意的用全脚掌贴住地面，在他的椅子周末磨蹭。果然小小的凸起阵滑过脚底，和日常使用的盲道原理相同却制式不同的路标布满了地面。发现了这个秘密，他再观察那些安静服务的盲仆，诡异的路线步伐一下变得有章可循。通向食台的，通向舞台的，通向各把椅子的，以及可能是通向幕后的看不见的密径消失在了挡住哭泣天使壁像前的一群急切想靠近舞台的人的脚下，看不见了。

现在在舞台中央玩弄自己雪娃娃的水晶尾巴还鞭打自己性奴的男人朱雀认识，刚才带头重新炒热气氛的人之一，瓦吉姆子爵。那是几年前的事儿了。他在帝都军队后勤部曾有一个闲职位，朱雀为了单兵作战标准一日军粮里配置的土豆汤和他打过一次交道。不是一次很愉快的经历，他仍记得当时自己让恼怒的不明所以，一碗简单土豆汤要把薯粉还原土豆换成真土豆究竟困难在什么地方。现在想来，是当年的自己太年轻气盛，没明白一碗汤里的利害关系。那时朱雀以为他只是依附于修奈泽尔的小贵族，现在他既然能出现在这儿，他母家出身于北方贵族集团的传闻便是无风不起浪。

这样说来，这间屋子里还有更多朱雀本该认识却不认识的人。不再是与北方贵族集团有关联的中间人，而是货真价实连修奈泽尔都只能利用不能掌控的沙皇后裔们就在自己的眼前。曾经，布里塔尼亚皇族离开欧洲在美洲建立了布里塔尼亚帝国的宏图，而在大洋彼岸的沙皇统治却走到了摇摇欲坠的尽头。是守着一个空名枯死于王座之前，还是付出代价通过交易保存实际的阶级和利益，沙皇家族与他的贵族们选择了后者。交出自己沙皇的头衔，名义上成为布里塔尼亚皇族的臣子，却保留在俄罗斯的一切的权利。虽然从王降主，却不过是损失些许空头名号，实际什么都没有变。

就这样，原本水火不容的两个王朝。一纸契约，一次忠诚的宣示，一次对俄境内碾压式的军事赞助，他们成为了吃掉整个世界的合作伙伴。

“听说连父亲年轻时都曾经让他们三分。虽然后来每一代皇帝都会识图削弱北方集团的实力，但……鞭长莫及实在是无能为力。不光是我的登基典礼，哥哥的登基典礼他们也没有一个人前来出席。到现在我还没能直接见到北方贵族集团的首领，所有明面的过场，暗里的拉锯都只能通过话事人。我这个女王还没有被他们承认，被他们当成一回事……在这点上修奈泽尔哥哥比我做的好多了。”

圆桌上又换了穿着一身马面马具的高大黑子男人。他趴跪俯首，顺从于牵着缰绳的那个矮小的贵族。这匹马也许在他们的审美里是极美的，人却为他发出低低的呼声。加入性爱混战的人数似乎更多了，朱雀却无法将视网膜里的垃圾映进脑子。他在回忆娜娜莉曾经跟他提起的关于北方贵族的片段信息。对本国若即若离的一股强大力量，带着想怀疑又不能怀疑的忠心，占在属于但又不完全属于布里塔尼亚的土地上，由熟悉又陌生的人代皇权统治……生在帝国最不容易被发现的地方，一块不痛不痒却又收不服除不掉的藓疮。

修奈泽尔却带着看不透的私心，把作为女王心腹的自己送进了中心地带。

在这里，穿着洋装的精致娃娃，一模一样被插着双头骨雕阴茎的孪生子，带着手脚腿封和项圈的犬人，装在宝石箱子只露出下体的肉体摆件，还有被绑成扭曲姿势的人偶……

现在聚集在这空间里的各种怪相超出朱雀一生的认知，却完全符合对老旧贵族腐朽的全部定义。这些不分时间地点被操干摆弄的性奴娈宠的主人们在几百年的血统门第游戏里，变得长像身形都颇为极端，有极美也有极丑，有身材修长也有矮如侏儒。全部都穿着极其华丽的衣衫，不论与自己是否相符。与布里塔尼亚本国相对开放的新贵族们不同，这里的所有人不论年龄脸上都一幅死气，或青白或蜡黄的皮肤，毫无生气的面部表情，看向这些“玩物”坏掉的眼神里燃烧着病态的狂热却又无视着他们也是人有生命的事实。

这就是……在累世扭曲的毒土里培育出的真正的“贵族”吗？亲眼所见一眼远胜于千万句谣言。即使没有奥涅金的阴谋也没有修奈泽尔的教唆，作为第一圆桌骑士的枢木朱雀现在在心里已经把这块藓疮升级成了大患。

只是现在还不是时后，此时此刻枢木朱雀和这些人必须是一丘之貉，他的暗思不能让圆桌中央的表演停止一分一毫，也不能让周围只剩下性交欲望的禽兽变回人类。

圆桌上的骏马图已经换了花样。神情仍有点恍惚的花神带着假阴茎在两个主人的要求催促下，一挺而入插入了黑色“骏马”的后穴。随着她身体的摆动，被马具包裹的男性被锁住的阴茎突突跳动，蕴藏力量的喷张肌肉显示出了近乎完美的身体曲线。随着高潮的来临，那个人形生物发出了近乎乱真的马的啸鸣。

在众人的鼓掌下，“骏马”的主人从随身的口袋里抓出一把干草伸到他的嘴边，痉挛着匍匐于桌上的马挣扎爬起，伸出还在滴着唾液的舌头，饥渴的卷走了那把紫苜蓿。

在人齿艰难咀嚼草梗的“咯吱”背景音中，瓦吉姆子爵抽出自己一直在雪娃娃嘴里翻搅的手指在他的纱衣上蹭蹭，整理出一幅道貌岸然的表情突然高声发问，带着意有所指恶毒。

“那么下一个表演的，大家说应该是谁呢！？”


	10. Chapter 10

配合着瓦吉姆的发问，龙爪圆桌上的光圈收束转向配合的打在了朱雀与鲁鲁修的身上。才刚刚因为表演与纵欲分散了十几分钟的注意力又再次聚焦在了本次宴会的超级新人身上。

肉眼可见的，第一圆桌骑士的宠物因为灯光的照耀本来已经放松的身姿又绷紧起来，而朱雀面对着无数双眼睛的重压，在看不见的地方无意识间将鲁鲁修身上的一枚金搭扣捏变了形。

他们在紧张，被从进门就不曾间断让人瞠目结舌的表演所动摇的内心快要透出精心伪装的皮了。若说这点动摇还瞒的过普通人，他们已不再是游刃有余的心境却逃不过擅查人心的贵族们的眼睛。他们已经嗅到了竭力掩藏却仍若无似有的不安的味道。

他们害怕第一骑士？但他们还是怀疑枢木朱雀？恐惧下的臣服者，怀疑下的挑战者，身份的转换从没有停止。如果作为同类他们当然可以交谈交易交心，但除非朱雀先能证明……他确实和他们一样乌黑。

“怎么？”瓦吉姆已经因为朱雀的势渐衰弱而抓住了他的破绽，用在博弈中取得优势的趾高气扬的姿态靠了过来，“枢木大人有问题吗？还是您的这个宠物有什么不对的地方……”

他迎着朱雀的眼睛一脚踏进了刚才被朱雀的肃杀之气划出的私人空间，饶有兴致的带着品评的眼神向鲁鲁修靠近。厌恶的瞥着他像鬃狗般的猥琐身形，朱雀虽然无法阻止却一个激灵想起他也曾经在帝都工作，即使当时他那级别的官员根本没资格觐见皇帝但……！他眼疾手快的扣住鲁鲁修的脖子，在瓦吉姆接近之前就猛的把鲁鲁修的脸按进自己的颈窝，动作力量之大让鲁鲁修吃痛的哼了一声。外展着修长的腿，内扣着天鹅般的颈，鲁鲁的身体被拉到极限，虽然不再看的到脸却露出了最美的曲线。即使不情愿，朱雀也不得不接受周围明显又炽热了一档的视线作为副作用。

“这可就是您的不对了，大人…这场宴会不久是为了它们才举办的吗？…怎么就是大人的不想让我们看到？”瓦吉姆好整以暇的用滴溜溜转的眼睛细细的欣赏了鲁鲁修的整个身形，甚至还凑近闻了闻，“他身上的这个味道，啧啧。难道之前他一直被您泡在精液里不成。既然您肯踏进这个门，带都带来的……大家说是不是?”

骄傲的征询着大家的意见，得到了纷纷表示认同的起哄声。瓦吉姆笑眯眯的看着一说到气味，圈着自己宠的手臂就明显收紧的圆桌骑士枢木朱雀，有了一种满足的报复的快感。

“亚瑟……”朱雀逼着自己出声才发现自己的嗓子竟然有点干，感受着鲁鲁修的呼吸，暂停片刻稳住自己，方才开口，“我才收到不久，很遗憾没除了看着令人愉悦，恐怕没那么多可跟各位的物件一争高下的才艺可展。”

“您过谦了，才艺是平庸者的选项。而您的东西一看就不是普通的品级。我记得布里塔尼亚皇族……”

瓦吉姆慢慢的又开口了。但再开口的内容却无异让朱雀的内心炸起原爆。暴露了吗？要处理掉瓦吉姆吗？在这么多人面前杀人吗？这样就能解决问题吗？究竟是要解决什么问题？朱雀在因被提起皇族而炸的一片空白的大脑的勉强指挥下，悄悄的绷紧肌肉蓄起力量摆出随时准备攻击的姿态。

“布里塔尼亚皇族有独一无二的紫瞳基因呢。娜娜莉陛下的眼睛就是美丽盛放的紫罗兰。”瓦吉姆带着挑衅的神情直视着朱雀的骤然紧张的眼睛，觉得自己打到了痛点。

要杀了他吗？！现在！立刻！因为鲁鲁修抓住他的手在微微打颤，朱雀的脑子开始充血。

“本来我们以为那是绝无仅有的。但是前几年吧，EU罗马尼亚那边发现了另一支紫瞳氏族。又在EU又是自由民族又本身就人丁稀薄，当时炒的价格啧啧……”瓦吉姆仿佛是回忆起了当年盛况，不禁闭上眼睛新生陶醉，“我记得好像几乎是半架阿瓦隆的价格，弗拉基米尔是你把唯一一个被带过来的紫瞳奴隶给买下了?”

嗯？和自己想象的发展稍微有点不一样？朱雀的紧绷稍微松了一点劲。

“是啊，我买下来了。那个小女孩其他都很一般，但确实有一双非常漂亮的紫眸。后来病死了就把眼球做了标本，就这就值得起半架阿瓦隆。”被瓦吉姆叫到名字的弗拉基米尔伯爵从人群中走出来，带着行家里手的表情向鲁鲁修靠近，“所以我更好奇，枢木大人是从哪弄到的这么纯正的血脉。最难能可贵的是，他不仅眼睛是纯粹的紫色，还长的非常漂亮。就算不是紫瞳，要我出一架阿瓦隆我也愿意。”

“所以我刚才说了，他除了漂亮……”

朱雀刚张口，却被瓦吉姆抢白:“……枢木大人是帝国第一骑士呢！每天都能相伴于娜娜莉女王殿下御前。我可是听说过，您自从当上女王殿下的第一骑士就自律禁欲，无论什么美色从没对您起过作用，这六年间从没和任何人上过床。要不是您今天出现在这儿，啊哈哈哈……有些谣言可真对不起您。是您本来就……嗯？还是这六年的丝毫不近‘其他’色欲的生活让你对紫瞳生出了异样的执念情愫?!我们可没机会觐见女王陛下，还请务必跟我们分享那些传闻的真假。”

他们并没有认出鲁鲁修。虽然言语间的揣测更肮脏下流，但泼在殖民地骑士的他与质子出身的残疾女王娜娜莉身上的脏水从登基开始就没干过。娜娜莉和他从最初的震惊和恶心到现在的习以为常，早已成长了很多，不再会因此动摇。是这些人会被自己认定的结论束缚住视野，抹杀掉其他真相。想到这里，手重新揽回鲁鲁修的腰间，朱雀反而彻底放下了攻击的起手式。

他与鲁鲁修的故事本就比任何小说戏剧更为荒唐，超出常人想象的转折……反而因太过不可能而成为了他身份的障眼法。

他松了一口气，被瓦吉姆和弗拉基米尔煽动的会场却没准备让他们松口气。在朱雀心中惊涛骇浪到雨过天晴的变化中，接替瓦吉姆的一人戏，渐渐的要求朱雀展示的声音从试探到放肆，此起彼伏。

“呃……”刚刚过了一掩过一关，还没准备下一仗的朱雀懵了。


	11. Chapter 11

鲁鲁修仍然被扭着身子靠在朱雀身侧。刚才跌宕起伏，匪夷所思的对话让包括他在内的所有人心境大起大落，现在看不到脸而越发吸引人的他带着液体的雪白小腹在众人成网的视线里微微起伏，即使看不到那些视线都足以烧的他的皮肤微微发疼。他有些动容，朱雀居然对自己会下意识的保护。说来奇怪，虽然不想也不愿，但他比起朱雀也许并没有那么在意自己的身份是否被曝光。成王败寇，他在全世界眼前战败于达摩克利斯天空之下，之后作为谁的囚犯是死是活被拿来怎样使用被变成什么，都不过是再正常的事情。失去一切，包括为人的权利，他早就接受了这样的命运，作为自己没能为扣下扳机赎罪的一种惩罚。

在此时此刻，他紧张的其实更多的是身份曝光之后会带来巨大的不便。虽然已经不那么强烈的想求生，并不代表可以随便的死在这儿。

从抵达这座城堡朱雀就一直在确认各种建筑物的相对位子，进入会场之后，朱雀更是一直在观察整个会场的环境。但他并没有针对特定的人物有所侧重，更没有融入社交圈。他确立参加者的身份，确实宴会流程，确保进出的线路，确认安保服务系统……这些怎么看都更像是为暗杀做准备。暗杀?如果真的是刺杀任务，朱雀不接近任何人就代表目标不在这个会场里，作为目标的还有谁没来不是显而易见吗？

奥涅金公爵。

之前朱雀护住自己的脸的表现本来就已经够出格了。进门就被怀疑的他们，至今为止不仅没做让怀疑减少的行为，反而表现的越来越不像他们应该扮演的角色。如果这个奥涅金有意不出面借着这群贵族试探朱雀的虚实，至少换做鲁鲁修他自己就会这么做，那么第一骑士和亚瑟就快把这场考试搞砸了。

如果他们被认定是假扮，朱雀一定永远再见不到奥涅金是肯定的。更糟糕的是如果他的身份曝光，则会引起更大的骚乱。到那时，最好的结果才是刺杀失败，而最坏的是给这群冰原野兽沙皇后裔送上把柄——可以用来和娜娜莉讨价还价的，前皇帝和第一骑士的两条的性命。

“呃……”

他听到朱雀下意识的发出了当他不知道该怎么办的时候才会发出的声音。鲁鲁修明白那些贵族想看到的，在朱雀脑子里根本连选项都成不了，他必须自己得做点什么。

把手臂放下来假装搭在朱雀圈住自己的手上，夹稳，鲁鲁修暗暗使劲把他松松扣在自己肚脐上的手往下送。意识到鲁鲁修要干什么的朱雀虽然没有看他，但是手一僵，用上一点劲抵抗鲁鲁修的带送。但鲁鲁修不会给他反对的机会，眼看着朱雀的指尖在拉锯里僵硬的探入被紫水晶扣封死的裤腰，在还没任何实际接触之前，鲁鲁修全身剧烈的抽动了一下。

“啊!”

紧接着一声艳丽的呻吟划破被周围来的威逼压迫的越来越小的空间。而这一声呻吟过后的喘息迅速升温了一切。注意力已经全部被引了过来，被赶上架的鸭子不做不行。朱雀的手指颤抖着往下伸，其上的薄茧与鲁鲁修起伏剧烈的小腹一下一下的擦过。虽然鲁鲁修已经眼含泪光，面色潮红，但不同与以往他们情动的任何一次，除了之前没抹去的液体，那里面只有冰凉的温度。

也许没有之前的表演诡谲，但这幅画面美丽的让刚刚明显是为了挤兑第一骑士而起哄的贵族们惊呆了。他们只能目不转睛，不想错过他们的任何一个动作。

小麦色的肌肤和雪白的肌肤，修长的身体交缠在一起。不光是被展示者，展示者本身也成为了美丽画面里的一部分。随着枢木手伸进，亚瑟的下体鼓起能隐约看见枢木劲道手指套弄动作的鼓包。亚瑟仍然侧靠着的身体一览无遗，在被玩弄中，从发抖到痉挛，两条腿不安分的相互磨蹭，时而夹紧时而绷紧。他被带着黑皮手套的手挑逗的阴茎隔着黑纱在胯间镂空处带着滑腻的液体犹抱琵芭半遮面似的不时露出小半个粉红的圆头。突然枢木用了点力气，亚瑟安静的喘息里突然抽吸出高亢的哀鸣。本来埋在枢木颈窝的脸扬起来，粉红的口张开呵出水汽，泪水沾上面纱，亮晶晶的。

一声绵长的呻吟过后，亚瑟主动从扶手上滑下来，双膝跪在枢木大腿两侧，骑跪好。虽然人群因为体位的改变导致看不到他的正面而发出失望的声音，却又在他亮出雪白的背部时越加兴奋。他挺直自己的背脊，被玩弄的忍不住挺起胸将身体拉长。透过枢木的肩膀，站在他们后面的贵族看到了亚瑟已然迷醉的脸庞。被枢木反复舔舐的胸口剧烈的起伏，在挨近远离间，枢木用牙磕开了胸口的扣子。小小晾出的一片天地，正是最让人心痒难耐的地方，晶亮的唾液覆盖下是露出三分二乳晕的石榴红色挺立乳头。如果说这还不算超过，嵌在乳首中的金钉下吊着如同冰棱的水晶，在身体的扭动间折射出迷幻的闪光。乎是就在这时，枢木在他们俩人的身体之间看不到的地方做了什么。亚瑟痉挛了一下，背部如同豹子一般扭出了妖冶的曲线，嶙峋的肩胛骨如同蝴蝶振翅。

怒放的紫瞳和隐忍的绿瞳交相辉映，奏出了官能乐章的最强音。

至此，会场再也无法保持安静。从摇曳的紫色梦幻中渐渐复苏的其他声音，有被眼前的景象刺激发情的其他性奴的娇哼，也有更多被刺激的抓起身边的性奴泄欲的贵族的粗喘。独奏变成了合奏。观赏的贵族渐渐被无形的网网住，忘记本来的刺探与恶意，忘记自己人类的身份，变成只知道的欲望的动物。

感受着现场渐渐的愈发荒唐淫靡，知道对他们的考校已经渐渐因为这些人无法保持理智而渐渐崩溃。鲁鲁修脱离的倒在朱雀身上，喘起气。朱雀有点担心的在他耳边呢喃：“你没事吧，怎么刺激都硬不起来。演的很辛苦……”

“刚才叫你把胸口的扣子……啊，哈……解开引走他们的注意力，你犹豫什么！……哈，这种……哈……”鲁鲁的语气因为疲惫而不太好，“……这种情……况你硬一个我看看。呵呵…所以有些东西留着还是……不过效果不错，不管你要对奥涅金做什么，可以做准备…了……现在，你快点，使劲来几下，快完事儿吧。”

“啊！啊！……啊！！”

枢木朱雀的宠物，在枢木几个凶狠的不明动作下尖叫着在自己的主人身上高潮了。他先是使劲反弓起自己的腰颤抖不止，然后蜷成一团微微抽搐，最后瘫软无骨安静的任由枢木圈住。仿佛刚才的高潮夺走了他的灵魂，身上唯一还能活动的只剩下那枚还在反射迷离光线颤动不止的乳钉。

会场被这美丽而充满欲望的一幕刺激的热血冲头，也分不清是性奴还是贵族的呻吟声四起。

枢木展示般的拿出自己被泡透了的手微微举起，黑色的亮晶晶的皮子上布满了挤压碾磨出的白色泡沫，还有与亚瑟身体藕断丝链的透明细丝。虽然其实并根本不是刚才的成果，但亚瑟被浸湿的下体充满说服力，已经退化至畜生的人群里暂时不会再有智力与精力怀疑他们。

把那些湿漉漉的体液送进自己嘴里，朱雀一边舔着手指，一边拦住鲁鲁修的腰让他软倒在自己身上。扣好打开的胸扣，收拢两条无力的腿，让他像猫一样蜷好。现在四处都是肉欲横流的声音与喘息，已经变成酒池肉林的会场里剩下的只有疯狂做爱的动物。他们俩已经彻底被顾不上给予注意和敌视，测试结束，奥涅金会怎么判断，现在他们只需要等……

“枢木大人，亚瑟真是令人印象深刻的美丽人偶呢……”，刚才进门时最先看见他们的那位干瘦贵妇，用半展开的象牙蕾丝扇优雅的遮住自己的半边脸，带着欣赏的神情以及和其他人决然不同的清醒眼神，穿过人群靠向他们，像调情般将自己的丝绢手帕递给了朱雀。

结果，来了！


	12. Chapter 12

这位贵妇人除了能从松弛的颈纹和干枯的手把年龄窥伺出一二，其他都风韵犹存。她是上年纪后反而干瘦的类型，高挑的身材也许不再凹凸毕现但至少也没有赘肉破坏美感。亚麻色的头发再脑后挽了个高髻，与桃红色的晚礼服用同色的宝石点缀价值不菲，手上的象牙骨扇与颈上的珍珠项链相得益彰。她身后跟着一个低顺的白衣女子，与她整体气氛非常近似的贵妇人打扮。高领的束脖晚礼服露出度很低，在这里显得非常不起眼。若不是在这个场合相遇，前与后，趾高气昂与卑躬屈膝，绝不会有人能联想出她的身份。

她们得体的打扮在妖孽横行里、登时称得起清丽脱俗四个字。

总觉得在哪里见过这个白衣的奴隶，朱雀致谢后接过手绢将手上的液体擦净。贵妇人老练的敲敲扇骨，立刻有两个盲仆上前。一个用托盘接过朱雀用脏的手绢，一个将贵妇人的椅子搬来放在朱雀对面。与朱雀的厚重繁复不同，透明的高背椅虽然不足够舒适却华丽异常。大理石打磨出的底座上插着琉璃浇铸流光溢彩的剔透座位，这个妇人在这里的地位举足轻重。

“伊尔门男爵，或者奥古斯都夫人，阿格尼丝，随您怎么称呼我。第一圆桌骑士大人，枢木朱雀卿。”

奥古斯都？曾经在圣彼得堡车站迎接过还是第七骑士的他和作为尤里乌斯.金斯利的鲁鲁修的那个男人？多年前已经自请辞职的韦南斯大公的……朱雀看着阿格尼丝，微微收紧揽住鲁鲁修的手臂。在意外的地点意外的时间毫无防备的与过去相遇，即使只是无关痛痒的小事，却意外的感到了命运难以逃脱的重量。

“几年前，亡夫曾经受过枢木卿颇多照顾呢。当时我尚在本国未曾嫁与他，这关系说起来有点奇怪，但仍要谢谢您曾经对亡夫的照拂。”收起骨扇，虽然坐着但阿格尼丝仍然微微点头致意，旁边的白衣女奴则跟着行了屈膝礼。

“您客气了，伊尔门男爵。”朱雀不自觉挺直了脊背，选择了他认为最安全的那个称谓，如果可以他还是希望把这个女人心中的天平压的更朝向本国一点。但他实在是看不透这个女人在打什么主意，虽然说着客套的社交辞令，眼神却只毫不掩饰的在他们身上打转。

阿格尼丝能看到什么？鲁鲁修闭着眼睛紧紧搂着他的脖子，鼻尖蹭着他的锁骨，埋头伸出舌尖小口小口涂抹能接触到的所有的朱雀露出的温暖肌肤。他皱着眉，睫毛微微颤动，用全部心神诉说着对“主人”的眷恋，仿佛离开就会死掉。这就是她想看到的吗？

“啊，不直接叫我阿格尼丝吗？您这样的帅气男子，直呼我的名字说不定会让我直接高潮了呢。”把扇子打开一个小小的角度，阿格尼丝遮住自己直接吐出露骨言语的红唇，轻轻的扇着，“奥涅金公给我看参加者名册的时候，看到您的名字我可是吓了好大一……”

“喀拉——”

亚瑟似乎因为主人的忽略而闹起了别扭。他开始枢木的身上轻轻的蹭动，身上的金属扣刮过圆桌骑士制服的金属扣发出声音。细微但不容忽视地打断了伊尔门男爵看不见的步步紧逼。谈话的控制权在这个暂停出现了松动，朱雀抓住了鲁鲁创造的这次机会。他出了一口气，才挂起防御的微笑，对伊尔门男爵表示歉意的点点头。

枢木低下头露出了宠爱的微笑。像是一种回应，他也舔过自己捣乱猫咪脸颊。不再是用舌尖试探，而是大片的温热带着啧啧的水声，安抚亚瑟的不安。那份亲昵阻断了枢木与外界交流的路径，让阿格尼丝一时没法说话。结束像猫科动物般的互相舔舐，枢木抬手轻轻抚摸上亚瑟的脊背，另一只则贴着亚瑟的大腿滑动仿佛下意识的又仿佛是刻意炫耀，慢慢插进水晶扣与水晶扣的间隙，挠上里面隐藏的湿润肌肤:“对不起，才得到亚瑟不久。总是没出息的对他多怜爱一点，让您见笑了。”

“没有的事。有这么可爱的相伴，想必这世界上没有人能比我们这群人更理解你。”从暧昧的情色中稍微振奋精神，阿格尼丝微微挺直腰，“不过说不吃惊也是骗人的。但让我在这穷山恶水终于见到一个从本国来的人，我是真的不想再说些弯弯绕绕的无聊话。”

枢木轻轻的拍打了一下因为被他抚摸而难耐扭动的亚瑟的屁股，令他安静下来。他的眼睛却包含着宽容的望着伊尔门男爵：“当然，我也没想过能这么快就融入这里。看看在座各位的得意宝贝，我还差得很远。”

也许是因为朱雀从一开始的被抢走控制权到现在的渐渐从容让阿格尼丝感到威胁，她用合起的骨扇抵住嘴唇沉吟片刻，谨慎选择着下一句对白：“我们有一些缘分，不光是因为亡夫那奇奇怪怪的联系，而是早就远远的就有过交集。这让我跟其他人相比似乎能比‘第一圆桌骑士’六个字了解你更多点。在第一之前，在第七之前，在白色死神之前……所以奥涅金公让我来接待您”

什么缘分？这倒是让朱雀的心里稍稍一慌。若是瓦吉姆那样的明枪还好说，但他对阿格尼丝丝毫没有印象，不知道她藏着什么暗箭的恐惧扭紧了朱雀的胃。

看到枢木没管理好的细微表情，她成功让他动摇了，阿格尼丝露出不易察觉的微笑。优势又回到她这边：“阿什福德学院，我记得是这个学校吧。您的母校，虽然说是母校您却也没待过多久时间。尤菲米娅殿下为您安排的……从那里开始，我们通过意想不到的人物产生了些许缘分呢。”

尤菲米娅？阿什福德学院……？！这些词来得意外，像一把利剑插进沉溺在名为“现在”的扭曲关系里的两人的心上。不光是朱雀，他能感觉到本来已经舔遍朱雀能露出的皮肤皮肤改为用手指卷着圆桌骑士礼服上的金链玩耍的鲁鲁修全身一僵，扯住的金链也收紧勒死他的腰。

“……哦……真是抱歉。因为兰斯洛特的开发期和圆桌骑士工作的重叠，我实际在学校待的时间并不长。修奈泽尔殿下还常常因此取笑我应该再多上上学……真是想不起可曾能与伊尔门男爵这般的风华人物有什么联系。”

“不记得也无妨，你就当是一个从本国远嫁极寒之地不足一提的贵族末裔女子想要高攀您，却铩羽而归的笑谈就好。”目的已经达到，没必要透露更多的信息授人以柄，阿格尼丝深谙见好就收的道理。还差一点，就一点这个枢木朱雀就能完全落入她对谈话的掌控中再无还手之力。

“这……嘶……”

不知不觉咬了阿格尼丝抛出的关于阿什福德学院与过去的诱饵，本来正在苦苦思索该如何回应的朱雀却突然脖子一疼。是鲁鲁修，在这个时候张口就咬上来，在颈侧留下一串几乎见血的牙印。他仿佛就是一只无理取闹的猫咪，对于主人不闻不问终于忍耐到了极限。

“啊哈哈……可真是粘人。更偏向宠爱派？想您统帅帝国军队一人之下万人之上。和这里的废物大不不同，自然也就不用在这些玩物身上寻找服从与征服的快感。我现在更好奇您的出现在这里的理由了?”被亚瑟娇嗔的神态吸引，阿格尼丝知道虽然不合时宜，但仍然忍不住笑了起来。

带着最标准的无奈神情摇摇头，枢木没有悬念的又再一次被他的宠物从要紧的谈话里引走了注意力。在这里的是个自制力薄弱的家伙，很难想象这样食色性都丝毫不节制的人可以站在帝国的巅峰。他伸手从亚瑟大开的后背插进去，打着圈摸到胸前。在他的刮动下，亚瑟抬起头启开红唇慢慢伸出自己的舌头。丝毫不顾及伊尔门男爵仍然在前，枢木深深的吻了下去，亦伸出自己的舌头搅住亚瑟的一起纠缠。就像突然切换开关，刚才还道貌岸然的男子骤然陷入情欲的狂潮。他用虬劲的肌肉紧紧的揽住蜷缩在他身上的人，在响亮的吸吮搅拌声中要把对方拆骨入腹。

最终因为缺氧中断的这个舌吻持续了将近一分钟。留下的是眼中满含春水，喘息不止的亚瑟。他的手指深深陷进枢木白色的礼服里卡住，不想主人离开。从这样让人欲罢不能的眼神里挣脱，枢木方才又能看到仍然端坐在他面前的伊尔门男爵。在伊尔门和蔼的注视下，他似乎意识到他需要恢复理智，但亚瑟却不依不饶。情急之下，四顾之时，他像看到救命稻草一样看到旁边窄架上的点心，用冰雕成的花朵杯子里装着鲜奶慕斯。他身长手臂，用手指在里面挖了一大坨，粗暴的塞进亚瑟的嘴里。在手指的揉动中，白色的乳膏在口腔的温度里化成了乳汁。尝到甘甜的亚瑟从本来的挣扎颤抖中安静下来，瘫软在枢木怀里，双手捧着那两个根手指专心的吸吮起来。

解决了这次突如其来的欲望危机，即使亚瑟仍含的啧啧有声，枢木却已经恢复如初。他像刚刚进宴会时那样，低头酝酿片刻又露出笑容：“什么一人之下，万人之上。伊尔门男爵太高抬我了，不过都是为帝国与女王陛下尽忠。我只是一介殖民地出身的平民，居于此位是机缘巧合。人总得活下去，更好的生活谁不想要呢。今天到这里，是真的想要找些志同道合的朋友一起玩赏。虽然无人不知无人不晓我和修奈泽尔殿下有些许政见相左，但我可是不会拒绝任何一次他的好意。有些真相嘛……有时候并不能为外人道也。”

刚刚来了那么一场艳色的戏码，现在却又在侃侃而谈。阿格尼丝将自己的表情藏在扇面后面，对这位传闻城府不深武人脑子的第一骑士有了新的认识。她更是没想到他会主动提起修奈泽尔，想起奥涅金在宴会开始之前警告的话语。如果想再接话，她得打起了十二万分的精神：“修奈泽尔殿下，真是和传闻一样是位善解人意的殿下。不过第一骑士大人真是太贬低自己了。在这个地方可不比在本国。他们都是用血统历史皇冠与布里塔尼亚做了交易的俄国皇室的后裔。不是和您一样吗？”

“伊尔门男爵说的是……”朱雀的表情无比无辜。

收起一直把玩遮掩的扇子，阿格尼丝的眼神陡然变得锋利起来：“殖民地出身，或许没错。平民？连本国多少贵族都没荣幸也没方法体会赏玩它们乐趣。有些东西就是得要血统门第，家学渊源。枢木先生，在不同的地方可是要三思而语。懂得韬光养晦自然是好的，但有些时候剑不出鞘会被人当作废铁烧掉。”

血统门第？自己的出身？朱雀的内心闪过无数问号。这和他预料的完全不同，他有想过怀疑有想过猜忌，有想过这其实是修奈泽尔为了反杀他下的一个二重陷阱。但现在代表奥涅金的阿格尼丝的话却真让他摸不着头脑。但中断谈话露怯又无知的应对他不会做，与修奈泽尔打了六年的交道，别的不敢说，“模棱俩可”这四个字已经炉火纯青：“与在座的各位一样，在下不过是为女王陛下尽忠一块砖石。”

“和我们一样？枢木卿说了很有趣的话呢。”

和他们一样……我们？你们？有趣！这分明是在心里已经划了双边，分明的对立之态。以为以及已经击中核心的阿格尼丝一时松懈，反而送了个破绽。她会这样说，难道修奈泽尔搞到的那张邀请函里另有隐情。他枢木朱雀若不在这里一口气转守为攻，一击致命，真是枉费他在战场上叱咤这么多年：“您呢，您到底是站在本国的立场还是这个远东番地的立场与我说话呢？远嫁极寒之地的阿格尼丝小姐……”

没想到会被在这摆了一道，阿格尼丝呼吸一滞。努力维持着自己的表情不要扭曲，她忍不住用完全不同的眼光打量起眼前这个“抛弃”母国，靠着背叛一步步踩着别人高升的男人。枢木已经完全适应了这里的氛围，也不再因为她的刺探而紧张。他的宠物全身心依赖在他身上，因为姿势的关系露出微微鼓起的会阴与阴囊轮廓。那里被枢木从刚才到现在一刻不停的玩弄搞出的液体完全浸湿，显出与周围布料不同的颜色。枢木的手从他抓住破绽反击开始就在湿透的下体那里不停的戳弄研磨，引得这个美丽的人偶呜咽颤抖，动人而煽情。现在的枢木朱雀如同一只咬住猎物喉管的狮子，张狂的在属于他的位置上亮出所有威风。

“有些真相嘛……并不需要为外人道也。”

“……在下…受教了，不愧是能侍奉于御前的大人。”在看不到的地方阿格尼丝攥住扇子的手使劲到骨节发白，一招失算她满盘皆输，“奥涅金公在书房等您。”


	13. Chapter 13

让情报部给他们安排的本地向导在距离城堡一公里远的地方下车。再往前就是奥涅金的私人领地了。向导留给他们的事一辆黑色的老轿车，手摇的车窗柄在汽车开上碎石子路的时候开始嘎吱嘎吱作响。不光是错过了开场时间，开车的卡莲抬手看看表，宴会时间已经过去了两三个小时。

开到城堡前，铁门紧闭。这座城堡已经懈怠了迎宾的姿态，除了被藏在最里面的宴会尚在喧嚣，安静的如同死城。抑制住去狂按喇叭的冲动，卡莲摸着自己被发胶固定好的挽花发行，深吸一口告诫自己她是个贵族小姐，举止要符合身份。正想着要把胸中的浊气吐出来端正心态，副驾座上刺耳的布料撕扯声就打断了她的入戏。

是朝比奈，拿着一把战术匕首在割自己的衣服。从腋下开始，划破廉价的人造皮革然后用仍然是肉身的手开始撕扯。白色的纤维丛黑色的人造革里被拉出来，随着裂口被扯开，里面与血肉嵌在一起金属臂露了出来。从大臂的中段开始银色的肌肉骨骼装置与带着伤疤的红色血肉紧紧咬合在一起，一种异样的残酷异型感。

把撕下来的袖子丢到后排座，回头朝比奈对上卡莲疑问的眼神:“看见这个城堡，我突然觉得南和杉山把‘性奴’这个事儿想的太简单了。我的直觉告诉我，他们俩找灵感看的片里绝对不会有任何东西适用于这种货真价实贵族的变态聚会。”

“我觉得这身皮束衣已经很夸张了？”卡莲不是很跟得上谈话节奏。

朝比奈知道卡莲会这么说，大概也不能指望她明白这种质感上的差别了。他之所以割开衣服，是情急之下想起了有些极端恋慕残肢的案例。让人们忽略情趣店买的劣质衣服，亮出在达摩克里斯之战中失去的右臂残端加上机械义肢。虽然会显得修坦菲尔德家的小姐嗜好颇为变态，但总比像拍爱情动作片玩似的好。

“卡莲我们可能真的得做好准备，我觉得这次……”一边扯着自己的身上的线头，一边担忧的看着卡莲。

拍拍朝比奈的肩膀，不知道是真的做好了心理准备，还是低估了条件的严峻，卡莲反而安慰起了朝比奈：“没关系，没关系！我们什么大风大雨没见过！我也有被父亲逼着参加布里塔尼亚贵族的聚会，知道一些。”

“那……那就好。”朝比奈的声音仍然充满了不确定，但就在这个时候城堡的门终于开了，“啊……门开了，我们走吧。”

阿格尼丝说完奥涅金公爵在等朱雀的消息。立刻有一位和别的盲仆穿着稍微不同的仆人悄悄来到朱雀身边。抱着鲁鲁修，朱雀站了起来，一时间有点乱。奥涅金意思已经非常明确了，私密会面，一对一在暗处，不能有别人。阿格尼丝还杵在那等着确认他跟那个领路的仆人走，丝毫没有离开的意思。仆人也静静的站在那，不移分毫的等着他。没有丝毫间隙给他，鲁鲁修该怎么办？带他去见奥涅金自然是不可能的，于礼于理都不合适。这里又是个全是陌生人的会场，无人能托付。多僵持一秒钟，就会多一分变数，不得已之下，朱雀只得把鲁鲁修放在属于第一骑士的位置上，摆好正坐的姿势。

在离开前，他重重的吻了吻鲁鲁修的双眼。

仆人在前面开路，避开已经陷入狂欢本就注意力涣散的贵族们走在暗处。他们走的飞快，眼看着马上就要步出宴会厅的大门，想到阿格尼丝仍然没有离开，想到鲁鲁修一个人留在会场，想到所有的敌人也都还在会场，朱雀不得不攥紧自己的拳头克制住想回头的冲动。但事情的发展却不会等待他，终于进入正题的任务，用不可抗拒的发展裹挟着他向前。

与进来的地道不同，出门之后立刻转入了另一条地道。狭窄的，阴森的，通向未知的密道。虽然仍然很担心鲁鲁修，可自己面对的危险与完成任务的压力却让朱雀不能分神。这种时候他必须信任鲁鲁修，毕竟他是那么文韬的一个人，在险恶中他们俩凭着不同的本领通常都是站到最后的人。这个世界上，若非鲁鲁修自己允许……大概没有人能……

六年前是这样，现在也不会变。作为战略家，鲁鲁修从没让人失望过。

冷却下来的思绪让战士的灵魂在朱雀的体内苏醒。踏步的回音，地廊不同段的温度差，地面倾斜的角度，虽然七拐八绕但是在心中从没迷失的罗盘，都成了他的信息来源。仆人永远走在他前面三步的地方，贴着左边的墙壁。这提醒了朱雀，他也在走动中轻轻往左边踏了一步。果不其然他的左脚感受到了地上的盲道，这个仆人虽然睁着眼睛果然还是看不见的盲仆。一步一步中不同符号组成的简单的信息传递系统被很快朱雀摸出了个所以然。直行，转角，前方无路，两开岔路，比一般公众盲道略微复杂的系统高效而简约。若不是时间地点不对，也带兵的他都想鼓掌了。

像是印证他的猜想，他从脚底从盲道感觉到前方转角有门的时候，一扇小门出现在他的视野里。盲仆用精准的距离了在门前停下，替他开门。然后他就进入了一条很普通的贵族城堡的走廊，与方才的宴会仿佛是两个次元的静谧，只有外面的月光照进来，在地面铺上霜。盲仆又在靠着左墙走，朱雀发现虽然公开领域和秘密空间的世界完全不同，但盲道信息是通用的。

在经过了无数个冷清的落地窗后，在朱雀又一次从变化的地面信息里解读出前方断头，有房间的时候，走廊尽头朴实无华的实木双开门从里面打开了一条缝。

这里就是奥涅金的书房。

盲仆在门口止步，留朱雀一人缓缓推门而入。

朱雀尚未看清昏暗的内室，便被扑鼻而来油尽灯枯的老人特有的腐朽臭味呛的屏住了呼吸。奥涅金是不是从来都不离开这个房间，朱雀禁不住腹诽。

比普通房间纵深更深的不像书房布局的房间，用长大理石餐桌当书桌大概是奥涅金的怪癖。坐在遥远的尽头的奥涅金被桌子中央大束红箭挡住打扮，整座屋子的唯一的光源是在他手边的台灯。伴着大座钟单调的摆锤声，所有东西的影子都拉的老长，影影绰绰。

在屋子里侍奉的人走路悄声无息的程度让朱雀背脊发凉。能接近他三五步以内却让他无法察觉，是相当的高手，而这个屋子里这样的仆人有两个。在距离奥涅金最远的餐桌另一头已经为朱雀摆好了一套可爱的格格不入的带着蔷薇花的茶具，还有一提小小的下午茶点心组合。刚才无声接近朱雀的仆人为他拉开了椅子请他就坐。

站在长桌的这头，朱雀踌躇片刻，颇有些强硬的走过去逼的仆人退后，然后端起自己的东西，坐到了与刚才椅子相对位置。比起视野里是一面墙被微光勉强照出模模糊糊影子的奥涅金家族肖像，他选择面对挂满黑色天鹅绒窗帘的另一面墙。

“枢木卿，晚上好，欢迎光临寒舍。”朱雀的屁股刚挨着椅子，桌子的另一头就传来像是机械设定般的回话，飘忽又干涩，却又不容忽视。

“是我的荣幸，奥涅金公。”朱雀用自己最冷静的声音作答。被黑色皮革包裹的手指无意识的轻抚上花瓣状的茶杯口。

“没想到我们会在这种情况下相见。”

“奥涅金公在这儿举足轻重，如大黑柱一般镇守神圣布里塔尼亚一方疆土，当然不能擅离。区区在下却一直在帝都尽职。是在下惭愧，应更早来拜会您才对。”

“不妨。成田攻防战，九州战役，第一次东京决战，捕获zero，欧洲战场，太平洋战役，日本独立，第二次东京决战，鲁鲁修陛下登基，达摩克里斯之战，娜娜莉陛下登基，日本自治区成立……即使我布里塔尼亚是武力立国，你参加的这些大大小小的战争履历也足以傲视群雄了。本国这么多年发生了不少事，你的主人们一直要求颇多，还经常自相矛盾，想必你得时刻马不停蹄，这点即使是如我这又聋又瞎也能想象一二。”

端起茶杯喝了一口，朱雀暗暗沉吟奥涅金的话。主人们……吗？

“……奥涅金公真是心系天下，连我自己都未必能回忆的这么清楚。不过那都是过去的事了。”

“过去啊，过去很好，枢木卿。过去这个词充满了让人幸福的要素，过去又豪华又壮丽，拥有一切又安稳无忧，什么都不会离开。等你活到我这个岁数，变成一个又丑又赖的老头子，就只剩下失去了。所以……有些东西不愿意放手，枢木卿也得多体谅一下老年人们的偏执。”

“您说什么呢。奥涅金公还有得不到的东西……”朱雀放下手里的茶杯，发出清脆的碰撞声。他知道他站起来的那一瞬间，屋子里的两个仆人都已经做好了随时杀掉他的准备。但他并不害怕，他知道他们暂时还不敢动手，因为奥涅金的试探还没有结束。虽然不知道他到底在试探什么，但是枢木朱雀还有活着的必要。一点点，哪怕给他一点点时间，让他靠近奥涅金。现在这个连脸都看不清的距离，要取他性命谈何容易。变化，他需要打破这缠人现状的变化。

奥涅金放在桌面上手轻轻点点，那些蓄势待发的高手保镖兼仆人停在原地。枢木站起来，椅子因为他的力道翻倒在地，巨大的动静给屋里本就越发紧绷的氛围又加了一道重压。他大步朝挂满黑天鹅绒窗帘的墙走去，双手一抓，猛的扯下这些密不透风的遮羞布。一整面墙，光线一下破窗而入，虽然也不慎明亮但与这屋子的黑暗比起来当算的上刺眼。

Wonderland盛宴的宴会厅，与这里仅仅一墙之隔。热闹与冷清，华美与晦涩，荒唐与现实，就在这单面镜子的阻隔下一里一外，近在咫尺又远隔天涯。

朱雀用手轻轻扣扣玻璃，转过来斜肩靠在那边透过来的光晕里看向仍然在原处纹丝不动的奥涅金公爵。比刚才与他的距离近了一半，朱雀终于可以看清他的模样。翠色的台灯映照下，用深色的缎带把稀疏的银发系住。深的像骷髅一般的五官，反着白光的单片眼镜和如枯枝般的躯体在他手边一杯乳白色液体蒸腾的袅袅青烟里影影绰绰。与贫瘠的肉体不同，他身上披挂的却是颜色异常华丽丰富的华服。扣在桌子上右手并列着三枚戒指，家族纹章金戒，巨大的剔透钻石和打磨的如同水果硬糖般讨喜的浑圆红宝石。他仿佛要被这些华美的物件吸走所有生气，在闪耀里苟延残喘。

就是这样一个……仍然不惜铤而走险的为权利疯狂吗？为自己的执念扭曲世界再所不惜的亡灵。

“……您看看这隔壁宴会厅这歌舞升平，众人来贺，带着自己最深藏的宝贝。就因为是奥涅金公的邀请，即使是娜娜莉也做不到这般的一呼百应。失去什么的，是您过虑了。”

“不愧是上战场的人，你的观察力很敏锐。”奥涅金的话里带着些许褒奖，不知道他开了什么机关。隔壁宴会用呻吟声做底的喧嚣吵闹穿过来，打破了这边的寂静。他端起那杯液体，轻轻小酌一口，然后咧了咧嘴：“香草口味的全营养粉，这个口味我已经喝了三个月，果然还是变得难喝起来。但已经比之前的蜜桃，苹果，哈密瓜什么的让我厌烦的速度慢多了。如果我想，我可以买到这个世界上任何一种食材，但我已经吃不了了。”

朱雀挑了挑眉，在余光里看着瓦吉姆的那个显眼的雪娃娃似的白化男孩被两个不认识的贵族一起插了进去，下意识的皱了皱眉。会场里，哪里都没有鲁鲁修的身影。他去哪儿了？当着奥涅金的面状似不经意的瞥几眼已经是极限，但却哪里也没有他的身影。

“娜娜莉……女王陛下，啊哈哈。”奥涅金却已经对墙那边的风景习以为常，只是颇为赞许的看看，却不影响他分毫“他们兄妹曾经在日本做过人质，当时……”

留了一半话，奥涅金带着启发感的看着朱雀，逼的他不得不接话:“当时，我家接受了他们，没错。”

“旧日本的京都六家和枢木首相。想必你们的感情……是如同传闻一样相当亲密还是易位而处冷暖自知呢？”

为什么话题又回到了尘封的遥远过去。朱雀的心里渐渐焦虑起来，从阿格尼丝到奥涅金。说的全是不着边际的过去的话，关于现在的危局却仿佛毫不在意似的闭口不谈。挑在此时此刻此种情形此等身份之下，除了讽刺简直找不到更合适的形容词。不自觉地避开奥涅金的视线，朱雀把注意力放回了镜子对面的宴会上，想要刻意寻找却又因为心绪不宁而无法把任何东西看进眼里。

“尽忠而已。”他听见自己的声音冷的不能再冷。

“尽忠？很有趣呢。我们之间的这种对话。”奥涅金的语调扬了起来，似乎是被朱雀的这个词逗笑了，“被圈养的俄罗斯熊和被驯化的日本狼。”

“人总要活下去。”深吸一口气，朱雀重新收回了注意力转回头迎着奥涅金的如炬的目光看回去。他不能再放任自己被牵着鼻子走了，想起自己刚才顺口跟阿格尼丝说的话。他直觉这句话还能再用一遍，“活着，谁不追求更好的生活。狼也好，狗也罢，如果当年日本没有战败，现在我还有没有命站在这里与奥涅金公追忆往昔都是个问号。”

“说的好！”奥涅金突然鼓掌起来，“人都会追求更好的生活。对于有些人是物质，对于有些人是权利，对于有些人可能只是收藏更多的奇珍，但人总会追逐着自己的欲望不停的向前。你看看宴会里的这些人，他们都活着。那么我再问你一遍，出现在我宴会上的你，是谁？你活着吗？”

活……着吗？

一个性命攸关的回答，在那么多无关紧要的往来最后，图穷匕见。朱雀能感觉自己胃里泛起的酸水，无数的念头在脑中闪过。娜娜莉的话，鲁鲁修的话，修奈泽尔的话，瓦吉姆的话，阿格尼丝的话……等等？阿格尼丝的话？

“他们都是用血统历史皇冠与布里塔尼亚做了交易的俄国皇室的后裔。不是和您一样吗？”

她的意思难道是……？一瞬间，朱雀仿佛被闪电劈中，脑子里一个闪念。使劲吞了吞口水，他把自己的脑袋摘下来压在了命运的赌桌上：“虽然我不知道奥涅金公式从哪里得知了我的小小爱好，更没想到修奈泽尔殿下如此贴心会替我讨来请帖。不过我枢木朱雀既然来了，自然是为了和有同样兴趣的各位分享日本华族代代赏玩中留下的那些只可意会不可言传的小秘密。”

说完这句话，朱雀仿佛要用气势决胜负一般直直的看着奥涅金的眼睛。奥涅金也没了刚才的飘忽躲闪，也拼命的在朱雀的眼睛里寻找着确认着。一秒的时间被无限的拉长，宴会传来的喧闹也无法介入这个空间分毫。朱雀感觉自己每出一口气，都有火花烧着自己的气管……他们都在等着，做出决断的那刻……

“啊哈哈哈……日本华族，好一个日本华族。朱雀，修奈泽尔说的没错。”奥涅金在静谧中突然开口，带着突然亲密的口吻。 “他曾跟我提起过你，不止一次。他与你为敌并不只是因为你作为王权派与他利益相左。‘即使是同类，比起枢木朱雀这匹养不熟的狼我宁愿信任你奥涅金公，至少我们心知肚明，能各取索取。’这是他的原话。我起初不信，不过这倒是让我开始想见见你了。所以修奈泽尔替你讨我的人情的时候，我答应了。毕竟就算你是帝国的第一武将，我的这些乖孩子们一起上，让你人头落地也不过就是比普通人多花点时间。”

言毕他不给朱雀回应的空隙，立刻向后招招手，有仆人端马上上来一只黑色水晶嵌面的盒子。他像是父亲看到爱子般对朱雀露出了笑容:“但现在，我有些信了。我不想杀你了。我的好孩子……为了庆祝我们的相识，给你准备了一分礼物，是给你最心爱的亚瑟的。”


	14. Chapter 14

在忐忑中通过盲仆的检测，卡莲惴惴的推开那扇包铜的古拙大门。铺面的热气和冲鼻的性与香药的味道让人窒息，待她看清眼前这番一片称之为地狱不为过的乱象，眉毛抬到了额头，瞳孔急速扩大。她呆呆愣在原地，脚下一软，往后倒去撞上同样了惊呆的朝比奈的胸口。虽然条件反射扶住卡莲眼看就要向下滑的身体，却并不表明朝比奈的脑子现在已经能正常运作了。

这超出他们能预计的太多，一辈子都不曾也不会见到的景象，一起挤到眼前，打碎关于人类这种生物的认知。

站在门口，满是金花的大门在他们身后缓缓合上。强打起精神，卡莲数着脑子里血流突突的搏动，强迫自己站直，背在身后的左手死死掐住右手的手腕，疼到让人禁不住皱眉的地步。这样的剧痛能让她压下想要呕吐的冲动。

她是带着任务来的，任务！任务！集中精神！

又重重掐了自己一把，卡莲吐了一口气。开始尽量无视看到的东西开始寻找本次任务的中间人。那女人，卡莲只在她父亲强迫她参加过的贵族聚会上远远的看到过几次，比她姐姐更势力刻薄的做派，令人印象深刻的对艳丽颜色的偏好，还有如出一辙看她如同看到蟑螂一样的表情。顶着分明丝毫没有血缘关系却要以亲族相称的反胃头衔，比陌路人还不如的恶人……即使在这片混乱中她也不觉得自己会错过那副令人厌烦的嘴脸。

她究竟在哪？视线扫过，不放过任何宴会一个角落。也许在震的窄架不停晃动的角落里，也许在被合围呻吟一浪高过一浪的人堆里…

突然，卡莲浑身一震，手包“啪嗒”掉到地上。攥紧衣摆的一只手失控把真丝的晚礼服扯裂了一道口子。她无法相信自己的眼睛……她看到了什么？她看到了什么！

那黑色的发丝，那撩起垂下发丝的手势，那发丝下的侧脸，那隔着黑纱仍能隐约可见的紫色眼睛……即使远远的坐在宴会的最深处，即使在昏暗的灯光下看的不甚清楚，即使……卡莲觉得一股烈火从脚下直窜而上又被人当头浇了一盆冰水。

他，鲁鲁修……已经死去六年了。

“朝……朝比……奈……”卡莲全身无法抑制的颤抖着，用手撑住朝比奈的胸口稳住自己的身形，“……是我看错了吗？那个是鲁鲁修吗？”

顺着卡莲的视线，朝比奈有点迷茫。即使是在六年前他与ZERO也只有不多的交集。他执行了很多ZERO的命令战术，崇拜过，感激过，怀疑过，反对过，驱逐过……但若说对这个人有多熟悉？那个黑发的人，ZERO吗？他完全不敢确定。ZERO已是一副盖棺定论死透的骸骨，出现在这里？可笑。

“我不确定，ZERO的长相我也记得很模糊了，你确定吗？但ZERO不是已经死了吗？万一只是长得像或者你的幻觉。谁知道这空气里的味道是什么迷幻剂……”

听到ZERO的称呼卡莲的身体禁不住一僵，已经太久没有人提起这个名字。那仿佛是上辈子的战斗，痛苦和……她使劲摇摇头，徒劳的想甩去那些迷思。朝比奈的话像是救命稻草，她抓住了它：“对，一定是我产生幻觉了，不可能发生的事，看来我们呼吸得注意了。”

比起状似冷静口吻，卡莲的眼睛里却是满满的慌乱，她希望从朝比奈那里得到可以催眠自己的答案。在这样期冀的眼神下，朝比奈再次不得不深深点点头。

“哦！你终于来了！我还以为你今天不来了。”

正当他们俩自乱阵脚方才稳住的当口，被寻找的对象率先找到了他们。叫她的声音清脆欢快，若不是彼此都有不对盘的厌恶过往，会错觉得是如此的亲切甜腻。推开在为自己服务的性奴，那女人从水晶椅子里站起来拨回自己桃色的长裙盖住下面，踏着如飘的步伐绕开满地的“障碍物”走到卡莲身前。

即使卡莲在被她牵起的瞬间有微微的后缩，也丝毫不影响她像母亲一样拉住卡莲的手，露出计算过的关爱表情：“这里不好走吧，我就说你第一次参加我要去接你。都是我上了年纪不中用，怎么就没多想……”

“伊尔门男爵！”卡莲把因为不快而开始变冷的手抽回来，有些粗暴的打断了阿格尼丝的表演的亲情戏码，“我是说，阿格尼丝姨妈。我之前不是说过我会迟……你，你怎么会在这儿！”

话说一半，阿格尼丝后面行礼的白衣女子直起身，卡莲在看清跟在阿格尼丝身后的白衣女子直起身的时候却失声惊叫起来:“你……你怎么在这儿！你还嫌爸爸和你的名声不够烂吗？”

回应的却是阿格尼丝用骨扇的掩嘴轻笑:“哈哈，卡莲你都已经校级军官了，到现在都还不肯叫你父亲的妻子做妈妈吗？别慌，这东西唯一的好处也就只是和我最爱的姐姐长得相像极了，否则谁会把这蠢货带在身边丢人。”

随着骤然刻薄的言语，阿格尼丝扬手用骨扇狠狠的抽了一下白衣女子的胳膊。立刻见红的印子让看的人都感到一阵抽痛。但被调教过的她只是安静蹲下，吻起了主人的手。

“那么，我的性奴长得想谁不重要。我知道你今年来这边是有要事。”甩开白衣女子虔诚的亲吻，阿格尼丝带着玩味的表情又重新打量了一次穿着与这里格格不入的卡莲与朝比奈， “我们可不能再耽误时间了，卡莲。”

阿格尼丝把手里的扇子转了一圈，转身引路。她却在背过身的一瞬间，露出轻蔑的冷笑。她不会跟红月卡莲这个圆桌等级实力的上校过不去，她也不会和掌控着地位特殊的11区安防的黑色骑士团过不去，实际上她不会跟这个世界上的任何一种权势过不去。但这个Eleven贱种和她带来的垃圾与这座沉淀着漫长历史的华宫格格不入。他们就像是披着“改革”新衣的皇帝，穿着丑陋廉价的外皮沦为笑柄而不自知。这才对，这才是容易被掌控的蠢货该有的表现。

不像那个见鬼的难对付的枢木朱雀，作为eleven他刚刚怎么敢怎么能压自己一头。

还有的那个奴隶，那个美的仿佛不带灵魂的玩偶。从他们进场开始她就开始观察，即使她命令自己把精力更多的放在第一骑士身上，但这个场子里却没人逃得掉他的吸引。什么样的绝色美奴他们没见过，但这只不同，这个人不同。

这是所有人在看到他的第一眼就清楚感受到的事实。

妖娆的身体和冰冷的眼神，强大的存在感。主人与宠物的身材通常差别不小，满足征服欲的高大壮汉或者发泄控制欲的娇小。但与枢木朱雀同高的身材，令人发寒的气势，却让他能与帝国最强权第一骑士的峥嵘争辉。

之后他痴迷，他冷漠，他娇嗔，他情动，他迷醉……他高潮后像猫一样眷恋在主人身上，满足于主人最简单的逗弄，依靠主人的爱抚存活。仿佛初见面时他身上那些冷硬的刀锋只是幻觉，吮吸主人手指时的专注甚至让人不得不对他的心智产生怀疑。

他恋恋不舍的抓着枢木的衣服不放，被朱雀眷顾的吻过眼睛，几乎是委屈含泪的坐在属于枢木的沙发里目送他主人的离去。

然后……枢木朱雀离开了房间，一切都不同了。

傲慢？

这是阿格尼丝用目光确认枢木离开房间她成功完成奥涅金给的任务之后不经意回头瞥见他时脑中骤然反射出的单词。不得不展开折扇挡住自己无法控制的惊骇表情。仿佛换了一人似的，他没了那些乖巧的模样，身体深深陷在柔软的靠背里，手扣在腹上，大刺刺翘起的二郎腿让鞋尖金片的反光变成了一把锋利的尖刀。

他垂着眼，观察这里的每一个活物，带着高位者的傲慢和猎食者的煞气。

愚蠢。

阿格尼丝仿佛能看见这个词从他面无表情的冷漠脸上浮现出来，打在在场的每一个贵族身上。他缓缓转过头，与阿格尼丝对视了片刻，又分开了视线。阿格尼丝却本能感觉到一种害怕，毫无来由的。她后退一步，直觉告诉她不管是这个来历不明的玩偶，第一骑士，还是奥涅金与修奈泽尔。她作为圆滑各方的中间人，已经完成了任务，得到了分食上层漏下肉汤的资格。若不及时抽身，很多无可挽回的可怕事情会发生在她身上。一个小贵族的女儿，能在这般阶层里左右逢源，如果说出身与出嫁是她站在这里的资本，那么在合适时机抽手便是她屹立不倒的天赋。是时候离开了，不管这个人偶如何特殊。只要主人不在他会瞬间被这里活生生的野兽吞没，这是他逃不掉的命运。

抬眼看到别的相熟，阿格尼丝带着夸张的热情招呼加入他们的玩乐。离开鲁鲁修身边，她相信至少当时她的判断是无比正确的。

仿佛为了从刚才的只有自己知道的败阵落荒而逃中找回自信，阿格尼丝又转头看了一眼她那个不带血缘“侄女”。

姐姐嫁入修坦菲尔德家的十字架，一个风流的人渣老公，一个除了物质与地位什么都没有家庭，一个与家主与仆人私通出生的没血缘的“女儿”。这简直就是……如同教科书般的正合她的意。她那个即使红月卡莲变成黑色骑士团关键人物却仍然刻薄相待的蠢姐姐，依靠的人只需要有自己这个妹妹就够了。

不出所料，即使是多么令人颤粟，枢木的人偶现在也已经被聚拢过去的饿鬼们包围的一丝头发都看不到。而阿格尼丝要朝自己的下一项生意开进，她要用红月卡莲去做一项交易，一次不管交易双方成败如何，只有她一定会获益的私活。

“喀喇”

随着白王在棋盘上走棋的清脆声音，黑王轰然倒下。三个棋盘中的一个对手，一个高大的带着地中海血统的贵族，发出了杀猪般的惨叫痛苦的捂住自己的脸。他对面的人，被手支在膝盖上撑住的脸上露出了一丝难以察觉的笑容。轻快呼出的气体，微微的吹起了面纱的一角，露出了粉嫩挺翘的鼻尖。而剩下两个对手还在眼睛发红着杀过来。

大约5分钟，鲁鲁修在自己的心里掐算着第一盘棋所用的时间。他们的棋力只有一般水平，难道等朱雀回来期间他得一直下棋？飞机上对于没有封锁他Geass的疑问，刚才朱雀用落在他眼睛上的吻回答了他。

使用它，你的武器。

他这样的身份打扮，加上刚才卖力的表演。在这呻吟声大过说话声满布着交尾畜生的地方，危险是可预测的。现在这三个与他下棋的对手是他挑选出来的。不是根据棋力，而是在最先按捺不住破坏没有主人许可不可随便直接接触别人的性奴的原则接近他的这些人里，他们三个的威慑力和武力在前矛。不知道奥涅金的人是否还会对他依然监视，鲁鲁修不想冒险，而他有武器让这些人足够为他所用。

“下棋吧，下到我厌烦为止吧，别人让人来打扰。”

黑白两军的厮杀游戏不合情理又不可违抗的开场，用人群与喧闹将他藏在了他自己构筑的迷彩里。

被黑色乳胶包裹的修长手指，指腹在被自己吃下的黑子上来回的摩擦。除了被Geass网罗其中的三个参加者，其他人的目光都在落在那上面。随着那手指的摩挲而呼吸，仿佛这动作都能望出情欲。对弈中的鲁鲁修自然不会不知道这些人心中的龌龊想法，但不用他做什么……

“喂！你干什么！”输棋的贵族站起来一拳揍到另一个人脸上，气呼呼的护住自己的座位，“这是我的位置！我输了一次并不能代表你有资格参加！我才是被选中的人！”

即使有人高呼着他的名字与爵位，可笑的在这个以践踏同是人类的奴隶被当作炫耀的地方，同一群人在阻止一个“贵族”殴打另一个“贵族”。但那人还是魔怔般不解气的揍了几下那个矮小的的男人，再用恶狠狠的眼神环伺四周以作警告，之后方才手忙脚乱的摆好棋子，又殷切的望向鲁鲁修。

有人称呼他为骑士侯？果然这个男人也是一个武将，大公和公爵都没有封爵的权利，会有骑士侯出现在这里……远东集团对朝局的牵涉远比自己当皇帝的时候深。鲁鲁修因为自己的所想下意识咬咬嘴唇。刚才被踢飞的矮小贵族被自己的华服埋在地里，他穿着马具的奴隶赶紧爬过来让他靠住喘气……那真是一出滑稽的魔幻场景。急切的棋子敲击声，拉回了鲁鲁修飞远的心。攻守互换，他不知道自己在握住黑王的时候，不自觉地露出了恶魔般的笑容。

“……今年来这边是有重要的事。”

再重新开始从兵走出一步并在另外两局棋中斩获一皇后一骑士的鲁鲁修捕捉到了外围阿格尼丝辨识度极高的声音。

这个女人，作为中间人背景勉强却能力了得，在政局中浸染六年的朱雀竟然都好几次被她陷住。难怪放着那么多高阶贵族不用，奥涅金偏偏选了她。

奥涅金公爵

鲁鲁修心中冷笑一声，没想到自己在位时来不及处理的远东集团内部竟然是这个样子。早知道那时候他也应该把这里一并除掉，省下娜娜莉现在和将来会为这里操心的许多麻烦。朱雀会来刺杀奥涅金，虽然不知道原因，但一定是在娜娜莉当上皇帝的这么长的时间过后，终于本国与这里的冲突无法回避。

刺杀应该不是娜娜莉的命令，她也许想得到这样的手段但她绝下不了手，自己那个坚强又善良的妹妹甚至应该对这次行动不知情。那么是谁？

朱雀自己的擅行？还是有人授意？罗伊德的家族历史久远不得不与远东集团有多来往，难道是他？但以罗伊德的性格他会搅进这趟浑水吗？还是听到什么风声的改革派大臣？还是……

脑中浮现出“修奈泽尔”这个名字，让鲁鲁修下棋的手一顿。越是不可能，就越不是不可能。如果是修奈泽尔和他的保守贵族支持派发生了什么矛盾，把朱雀卷进来借刀杀人。不论死的是哪一方，他都可以干净清白几头获利，还能顺便敲山震虎为未来铺路，这是他的行事风格。如果真的是修奈泽尔，朱雀为什么会听他的……有什么能让修奈泽尔说动朱雀。是军权？是保守派的让步？还是前皇帝活着的事情暴露？从目前的情况看，这些的几率都很靠后，唯有……

娜娜莉？！

想到此鲁鲁修脑子一炸，用手里的黑王狠狠的将对面的白王打落在地。震动之大甚至震落了放桌面上的威士忌水晶杯。

金黄液体四溅，杯体清脆落地碎裂八瓣，仿佛预示着某种不详。像是回应这种不详的预感，远处阿格尼丝的声音又飘来

“……我们可不能再耽误时间了，卡莲。”

卡莲？！

鲁鲁修有那么0.01秒怀疑自己出现了幻听。她怎么……怎么会出现在这儿？他循声望去，那个红发的少女穿着鹅黄的晚礼服就走在阿格尼丝身边，带着一如既往故作镇定却一戳就穿的微笑。即使被狠狠编好用发胶服帖在头上，那火红的发丝依然倔强的跳脱出几缕，冰蓝的眼睛里闪耀着与这里的死物们截然不同的活力。

这不是红月卡莲又是谁！

恍惚中，鲁鲁修下子错位，眼睁睁的看着黑王被捡漏吃掉。

仿佛从很久前就忘记跳动的心脏突然复活，又仿佛尘封的心弦被人拨乱。鲁鲁修一瞬间感觉五脏六腑都被人捏成一团。难耐的缩起身体，让视线都模糊的纷乱心虚全部堵在喉头，他难以呼吸。

捂住嘴，他才发现自己的手在颤抖；深吸气，才发现他得用尽全部力气才能扩张开自己的肺叶得到氧气。一切都被过去冲刷到恍然与空白，唯有鲁鲁修脑中永远都存在的最后那一丝理智在不停的警告他绝不能被突然破封而出的过去左右。带着朝比奈护卫的卡莲出现在这儿是个非常非常危险的异常信号。而那个狡猾的阿格尼丝将她引向的正是刚才宣称自己用半架阿瓦隆买奴隶的弗拉基米尔伯爵，远东集团里财力排前的实业贵族。

这情况就像火柴被抛向汽油滑过弧线坠落时最后几秒被拉长成的慢镜头。无数危险的猜测，难解的局面在鲁鲁修脑中被超速演算，成网铺开。这些演员，这种局面背后一定……

那侥幸赢棋的贵族却在鲁鲁修的大脑高速运转的空档欺进他的身前。汗湿的手搭上鲁鲁修的身体，让他全身一震。回过神，被心中的红色警报逼的耐性全无的鲁鲁修猛的站起来一脚踹翻了这个胆大包天的贵族。

_“你们都给我滚开！”_

盛怒之下，鲜红的刻印从剔透的紫色瞳孔中振出的飞翼与尖刀。六年没有使用的力量，仿佛能听见人类因为Geass而在脑中产生强制改变的开链声。绝对服从下，“祝福”的红光在臣民的眼中点亮。


	15. Chapter 15

撄矿，旋转核心，海参崴航路……

随着阿格尼丝抬起扇子指向靠在龙爪圆桌上的一个贵族的背影。卡莲用指甲深深陷入掌肉到鲜血淋漓的疼痛来提醒自己集中精神。这些关键词在她的脑子里打转，还有藤堂与南的殷殷嘱托。这个会场里没有人注意到中途进入的她，所有贵族都沉溺于自己的泄欲之中，仿佛周围的时间空间都不再存在。那个从背后只看得到在忘我顶动腰胯的贵族，他就是情报处事先调查过的弗拉基米尔？远东贵族新一代里最要钱不要命的人之一？卡莲有点难以想象他的正面会是怎样的嘴脸。他身下坐着一个奇特的人形，被白到透明的皮肤包裹在一起的双腿，在脚踝处被带着齿轮与机械关节的透明尾鳍义肢爬满。

美人鱼综合症……朝比奈低声的叹呼回答了卡莲的疑问，却依旧没能缓解他们一波盖过一波震惊与害怕。

他们是要代表黑色骑士团和这种人做生意吗？！

见卡莲因为被弗拉基米尔身下的生物吓到而停下脚步。本来已经准备出声叫人的阿格尼丝在看不见的角度撇撇嘴，不得不又绕过两三对滚在地上已分不出人形的玩意退回来催促。她走到卡莲身边，用扇子轻轻扇出香风。刚想开口提醒卡莲快走。却被宴会厅遥远角落传来的隐约高呼打断。这个声音难道是枢木朱雀的……？

“你们都给我滚开！”

穿越此起彼伏的忘我呻吟与哀叫，宴会里面的五六个人围成的小集团分开一条裂缝。一个全身闪烁着紫色与金色光辉的人破壁而出，正是枢木朱雀那个令人捉摸不透的性奴。终于这次阿格尼丝作为整个宴会唯几个剩着尚有理智且注意到那角落不寻常景象人之一，再也无法伪装的惊呆的长大了嘴巴。

这个人，她已经无法再用奴隶，宠物，物件这些词儿形容他。即使在如此逆境之下，也能散发出强烈的压迫感。正是这种不容侵犯的压迫感让阿格尼丝对他刚才会被人轮奸的预测破产，不，应该是一切预测都破产了。

宴会厅剩下的所有人都被性交捕获，还作为人清醒着的已经不多，阿格尼丝不知道是该庆幸还是该可惜他们身陷于千篇一律的欲望中，错过了这幕比任何美奴演出都更令人惊讶的炫目登场。

在看见他真正模样的这一瞬间，阿格尼丝知道这辈子她不会再见到比这更出色的人物但同时阿格尼丝也知道和那些已经无暇他顾性液塞脑的人相比她看见了不该看见的，她惹上了大麻烦。

只见这个被枢木唤作亚瑟的人裹挟着一股不可抗拒，甚至让人不敢也不能逃跑的力量，直直冲着卡莲与自己而来。阿格尼丝不知道是什么打开了他的开关，但她人生中没有什么比此刻更想跑，却又双脚无法动弹半步。下意识朝卡莲看去，这个天真愚蠢的小姑娘显然也陷入了空白的死机状态。双目圆睁，双瞳扩大，眼角噙着泪水，嘴唇发抖的看着向她们走来的这个人，仿佛见到了鬼魂。

亚瑟轻巧的跳过他前面两个抱在一起首尾相合滚在地上抽动发抖的裸体，带让人窒息的气势，挡住她们去往会见弗拉基米尔的去途。站定后他转身逼近，伸手一把紧紧抓住卡莲的手腕，低头深深看进了卡莲的眼睛里。

“久疏问候，红月主人。我们换个地方说话。”

红月卡莲，传说中能与第一骑士酣战的悍将。在这个时候任这个纤弱的性奴抓住她的手，任他制服自己的行动。她只是呆呆看着，看着面纱背后那双紫色的眸子。在心脏碎裂的0.01秒流出的血液化作眼泪，终于扛不住重力沿着她的脸侧滑落。

她依然苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，组不成能发出声音的形状，微不可闻的气音混杂在呼吸里难以辩认：“鲁……”

“跟我过来！”鲁鲁修回望着卡莲的眼睛多了些痛苦，语调近乎粗暴。他拉紧她的手，用几乎像是要扯断手臂的力道，不由分说的便往宴会厅的另一个角落带。

“欸！等等”情急之下阿格尼丝拉住卡莲的另一只手，一时间疑问太多她竟然不知道应该先问哪个，“你们……认识？”

“黑色骑士团的红月上校和枢木主人认识很奇怪吗？伊尔门男爵问了可笑的问题……”，本一头向前走的亚瑟回过头，用轻蔑到让人会禁不住跪下的冷寒目光看穿了阿格尼丝藏在心中的所有算计。然后他看向一直默默跟在一边光消化情况就难以为继的朝比奈，用朝比奈不能再熟悉的口气一字一顿的宣判了阿格尼丝的命运，“朝比奈，控制住这个女人!在我说可以之前，绝不能让她逃跑。”

鲁鲁修拉着卡莲穿过人堆，物堆，分不清是人还是物的堆，捏着卡莲比朱雀纤瘦不少却在相同位置布满老茧的手。在这个周围尽是熙熙攘攘却又如无人之境的地方，他有些恍然。他能感到身后的她也许是因为那条该死的裙子，或者是那双该死的高跟鞋，又或者是该死的别的什么东西……前行艰难而踉跄。他本该回头看看，又或者换一种温柔点的方式，但他不敢，不敢在现在就回头再面对那双眼睛。

与他刚才下棋几乎是对角线的另一个角落，在靠近大门处。镜墙被拉开的巨大的红色天鹅绒窗帘都堆在那，形成了难得的也几乎是唯一的在这间房间里的私密空间。更重要的一点，那里是那面巨大的镜墙的死角。不管那些单面玻璃的对面是什么，他确定他不想让自己，让卡莲的存在继续暴露在任何人的视线里。

踢开在地上瘫软无力浑身浊液抽搐不止的人，鲁鲁修猛的拉开层层的幔帘，里面的人惊叫四起。果然和外面不同，这里两两捉对甚至分不清人数的肉堆几乎都是贵族，鲜有奴隶的身影。羞耻心这种东西，切到自己身上他们才会有吗？但鲁鲁修已经来不及感受内心的嘲讽与鄙夷。

_“都给我消失！”_

随着Geass的发动，幔帘就像变戏法一样从里面滚出一堆一堆赤身裸体的勉强称之为人形的东西。再见那道红光，卡莲仍然不可抑制的微微发抖……这股恶魔的力量，现在依旧存于这个男人身上。

但事情的发展没给卡莲太多时间反应。她只觉得的眼前一花，身体被重重的甩向了一个方向。下意识闭上眼睛，霎时间她的背撞上坚硬的墙壁。巨大的撞击声把她自己都吓一跳，但疼痛却远没有想象中的严重。她略有些心虚的睁开眼睛，就对上了那双慢慢逼近燃烧着怒气的流火紫瞳。他两手伸出重重的撑在她身体的两侧，带着卡莲从没见过的焦虑愤怒恶狠狠的看着她，镶着金色流苏的红色幔布像流水般流下，披戴在他肩上。

鲁鲁修闭了闭眼睛，深深吸了一口气，但这并没能让他冷静下来。高声的利喝像刀子一样刺穿了卡莲的鼓膜。

“你白痴吗？！红月卡莲！不要命了吗！”


	16. Chapter 16

“你白痴吗？！红月卡莲！不要命了吗！”

卡莲只是呆呆的看着他。看着他着急，看着发怒，看着他在三次深呼吸之后压住翻江倒海的情绪，看着他的表情从激烈的扭曲到压抑的平静，看着他慢慢一根一根手指的收回狠狠抠在墙上的手，看着他渐渐挺起身子拉远他们的距离……

不行！

一个声音在卡莲的心底喊着。别让他走！她颤颤巍巍的伸出手，胆怯的不确定的痛苦的喜悦的向那个梦幻的不真实的却又应该被唾弃的死去的恶德皇帝伸出手。她的指尖在触碰到鲁鲁修的脸颊之前稍微缩了一下，又犹豫的展开，像是抚摸最易碎的东西轻轻贴了上去。

“鲁……鲁修……真的是……你吗？”

这个问题让鲁鲁修全身一震。他珍珠般的上齿紧紧的咬住嘴唇，喉结上下翻滚。但一秒，两秒，三秒……空间仍然寂静。他想出声吗？他不知道，所以他只能呼吸。终于卡莲仿佛有千言万语的凝视让他败下阵来。他移开视线，底下头颅，轻轻拨开她捧起自己双颊的冰凉的手。

压住爆发瞬间的几乎将人灭顶的情绪，鲁鲁修安静的往旁边退了一步，拉开与卡莲的距离，把自己陷进幔帘的阴影。

“……你们，更多的相信朱雀一点吧。”

在像是短过一次心跳又仿佛长过一个世纪的停顿后。声音如同晦涩的琴弦被勉强拉起，鲁鲁修叹息着发声。他依旧避开卡莲的视线，套着黑色手套的手指在身侧的窗帘里下意识搅动，厚重的布料不规律摆动着发出闷闷的布料拍打声音。

红色的天鹅绒覆盖上被紫色包裹的身体，贴合又滑落，掩盖又暴露反复如此。卡莲的神智终于从重逢的空白里挤出了一丝清醒。吹散名为回忆的迷障，那个从进门就被卡莲无意看到又否定掉的真实形象终于与现在半掩的鲁鲁修重叠。

紧身包裹的衣服，位置特殊的紫水晶扣子，被金色帘子缠绕直达臀缝的裸背，随着呼吸颤动的黑色面纱与帽子上的羽毛，尚在晃动紫水晶吊坠在本就紫的剔透的眼睛边催眠似的轻轻摆动。而这些元素中最刺眼的莫过于腹部黑纱下雪白的肌肤与其上残留的浊液，泛着令人心碎的光芒。他当着自己的面，对阿格尼丝说话时称呼朱雀为主人。他为什么还活着，他为什么在这里？这些问题似乎已经失去问出口意义。

这样的宴会，这样的时机，这样的装扮……卡莲的理智在给出答案的同时被她的感情碾碎。她只能紧紧的揪住自己心口的衣服，闭上眼，脱力的倒向墙壁，不再出声。

“……黑色骑士团还是老样子。”

也不知道是不是卡莲的反应被鲁鲁修看在眼里，还是他明白事已至此终究什么都改变不了。终于他自己从幔帘的阴影里走了出来，踩着全身珠宝帘子金片擦出的响声慢慢走到卡莲身边，轻轻的和她肩并肩一起靠在了墙上:“以前还不能随便骂你们。现在不一样了，这句话早就该告诉你们了，你们真是太笨了。”

被人说笨，下意识不服气的卡莲猛的抬起头，横着眼睛瞪向鲁鲁修。却看见他仿佛因为避无可避反而放松下来的表情，没了刚才的痛苦与纠结。他说这话的时候慢悠悠的，抬头看着這里画着天使的天花板，露出了一个坦然的表情。

“……别的不会干，昏招一套接着一套。什么都不知道，就只有闭着眼睛瞎干的蠢劲儿最厉害。当年被修奈泽尔煽动背叛我，现在又不知道被谁煽动要背叛朱雀吗？”鲁鲁叹了口气，因为背后的金链抵着墙壁不舒服而侧过身。歪着脑袋抵在墙上，眼神灼灼的抓住了卡莲的心:“我得赞扬你们至少调查到了远东贵族里最有可能也最有经济实力和你们合作的贵族是谁吗？还是该嘲笑你们因为恐惧朱雀突然死亡，自治区如玻璃城脆弱不堪而狗急跳墙。整天惴惴不安于朱雀死后日本自治区会被收回去，所以你们要先下手为强？在朱雀死的时候甚至之前，只要条件成熟……叛国再建国。”

“可……自治区什么的，日本始终是被布里塔尼亚占领……”被鲁鲁修一语言中，这让卡莲浑身一抖。曾经无时无刻都会被ZERO看穿利用的那种冰冷感似乎开始从心底复苏。但鲁鲁修眼睛里的火焰让她失去了争辩下去的勇气，只得默默的收声。

“日本独立……哈……这事儿我在8年前已经玩过了。你们这么有自信没有我这种人也能成功？谁领导你们？神乐耶那小姑娘还活着吗？”

“你……你什么都不知道。大家有多恐惧，突然有一天又回到11区时的日子。”也许是被话题影响，现在突然直起身卡莲也有点气呼呼似的回到了以前那个冲动的少女模样。

“害怕回到那样的日子，正常的人逻辑不该是好好保护第一骑士吗？保护他的人，他的地位，他的军功……”也许是卡莲的辩解太过漏洞百出。鲁鲁咬着左手的食指关节，笑的有点危险，“想要独立，你们自然需要武力。本国不会给你们资金与技术的支持，怎么办？那只能和别人交易。已经停战的中华联邦和EU太敏感，为了表明和本国皇室的交好很有可能会直接把黑色骑士团的这些计划直接通报出去。就算对方没有通报，打算暗中支持你们，万一因此又爆发了国际战争，布里塔尼亚暂且不说，日本外患未除又引狼入室怎么办？以藤堂的脑子这些还是想的到……”

“所以……”卡莲着急的转过来面对鲁鲁修，攥紧自己的拳头被话堵得脸颊微红。

“所以……你们选中了与本国不睦又有实力的远东贵族集团。以你们来说已经是超水平发挥了。然后呢？你准备怎么拉拢那个弗拉基米尔以及他背后的势力给钱给渠道给武器？”

见卡莲被问的一愣，深吸一口气，却又久久出不了声音。鲁鲁修伸出一根手指在他面前摇了摇，叫她不必再多挣扎：“你们手上还有什么筹码能打动弗拉基米尔？日本海航路？还是……樱矿?！”

几乎分毫不差的预测让卡莲全身一僵。

“除了航路，如果弗拉基米尔能同意提供除了资金和武器，还有第十代KMF的旋转核心的技术，我们可以同意在日本建国之后所有樱矿的国际定价权与交易权都交给他和他的合作伙伴。这是我们最后的底牌，卡莲!不要轻易交出去。”藤堂殷殷教诲还在耳边。鲁鲁修就已经只凭着她出现在这里，猜中黑色骑士团的全部计划……又看了一眼鲁鲁修眼中并没有含着笑意的笑脸，卡莲觉得自己有些发抖。

黑色骑士团今晚的这一步棋只有坏的结果。卡莲会因为这次交易不管是否成功，落下把柄在阿格尼丝手里，从此受制与她，不管是上校身份还是私人身份。弗拉基米尔即使再要钱不要命，如此大的合作他仍得听从远东集团高层的指示。不论是黑色骑士团的水平还是日本独立后的好处，都不足以说服和布里塔尼亚皇族合作这么多年远东贵族同意协助一个在历史上还有些矛盾的殖民地，对本国操戈。他们也许是寄生在布里塔尼亚帝国身上的寄生虫，只想着争夺更多的养分，但正是因为这样他们有足够的智慧明白不能让宿主受伤甚至被动摇根本。一旦卡莲与弗拉基米尔正式接触，那么叛国罪名就无法逃脱。如果交易被曝光，她首当其冲，黑色骑士团也不会好到哪里去。被解散只是最轻的处罚，失去武装力量的日本会永远复国无望。支持黑色骑士团自治日本的朱雀也会被拉下马，朱雀一旦被拉下马，娜娜莉在帝国中枢就唇亡齿寒……再无能与修奈泽尔抗衡的筹码。

而……这一切只是因为害怕枢木朱雀死掉，回到11区的悲惨生活？被这么一个无脑的恐惧操纵，做出深入敌后至此的愚蠢行动。

“给我回去……”鲁鲁暗暗呢喃着，钳住卡莲的双肩，把她拉到身前, “给我回去！”

被鲁鲁修突如其来的厉声给吓的噎住的卡莲，傻傻的打了一嗝，又赶紧捂住自己的嘴。鲁鲁修被这毫无紧张感的生理反应给打坏节奏，一种拳打豆腐的脱力感让他没法再维持暴怒的情绪。用手掐着自己的眉头揉了揉，他叹了一口气：“朱雀不会这么快死的，我保证。娜娜莉和他没有一天不想着让日本独立，至少在朱雀死之前，至少在娜娜莉退位之前。你们不要破坏他们的计划……多信任他们一点。”

这是实话，朱雀当然第一骑士的目的根本连猜都不用猜。而自己那个善良的妹妹小时候在那边土地上生活，长大，与那么人相遇相处成长，她只会比朱雀更想让那片土地自由。只是现在……她和朱雀的力量都还太弱小。他们在等着，等着自己与日本与黑色骑士团一起成长。等着独立之后，那些从未见过真正日本的人民能有能力自己站起来。

然而……

鲁鲁修想到此无奈的摇摇头：“……你们啊，什么时候能学聪明点，你们都想得到的事，朱雀和娜娜莉怎么可能想不到。听我的话，现在赶紧趁没有闹大之前回去吧，卡莲。相信朱雀和娜娜莉。辅佐他们，跟着他们的脚步，你们会得到你们想要的。”

卡莲看着鲁鲁修褪去所有戾气之后真挚的眼神，心中涌起一股暖流。本就对这次计划个人充满疑问的她此时此刻已经彻底被说服。她想相信他，她不自觉的相信着ZERO，她相信鲁鲁修。她发自内心郑重的朝鲁鲁修点点头。

见到卡莲这样听话的反应，鲁鲁修终于如释重负的笑了。充满了关爱的，甚至有些悲天悯人的哀伤的笑容……恍然间，仿佛还是那个少年。


	17. Chapter 17

“但现在，我不想杀你。我的好孩子……为了庆祝我们的相识还有未来可能的合作，我给你准备了一分礼物，是给你最心爱的亚瑟的。”

奥涅金公爵颠起那个宝石盒子，含笑着冲朱雀招手。

亚瑟？简简单单的一个词像一刃飞箭直直扎进朱雀的心门。第一反应是被留在宴会厅的鲁鲁修，作为第一骑士明晃晃带来的阿基琉斯之踵，他从进门开始对鲁鲁修七分真三分演的宠爱就没收敛过，难道鲁鲁修出事了……？想到此，朱雀忍不住从与奥涅金的对视中脱离，完全转过身，贴着镜墙开始寻找鲁鲁修的踪影。

料到枢木会担心自己的宠物，枢木越是这样不顾一切在宴会厅里寻找这个特别的“宠物”，奥涅金对他失态的模样就越是满意。他奥金涅茨.奥涅金最喜欢的人就是有欲望的人，钱？性？或者别的什么东西。只要是一个人还有想要的东西，这个人就会娇嗔痴怨喜，忽喜忽悲。这个人就可以说服，可以利用，可以合作。而这个枢木朱雀，显然对他的口口声声作为性奴的那个世界上独一无二的存在有着无限的欲求和眷恋，他还是一个活生生的人。

“别惊慌，你的那个美丽的宠物没事。”奥涅金轻轻颠颠手上的盒子，“理论上在我的宴会上没人敢不经过主人允许动别人的东西，除非他不想再混了。”

“那可真是谢谢奥涅金公爵的盛情。”

“别站那么远，枢木卿。我这身体可没法站起来把礼物送到你的手边。不过我诚挚的希望你收下它。”

即使心中再牵挂鲁鲁修，也不得不收回自己的所有的旁逸斜出的精神。朱雀暗暗在手里摩挲连着蓖麻毒素的暗针，打起十二万分精神走到到奥涅金身边。仆人还老实的待在角落，至少应该暂时不会给他来一刀。

奥涅金慈祥的把盒子放在朱雀的手里，用眼神殷切的示意他打开它。朱雀虽然有些莫名但还是把手中的机关收回，照做。被嵌满水晶的盒子装下的到底是什么宝贝？朱雀慢慢扭开旋口，把盒子打开了一条缝。率先冲出来的是里面的东西反射的四射火光，正因为灯光昏暗，让里面东西的折射光斑如星群铺满了衬垫它的黑天鹅绒。朱雀花了一秒钟才从这晃花眼的碎光里看出物件的真容，一个嵌满钻石的项圈。

这是……给“亚瑟”的？

朱雀不可控制的幻想这条银河围绕在鲁鲁修脖颈上的美景。但很快他发现了不对劲，拿起来用两只手扯扯，这个项圈的直径实在是太小了，小到即使纤细如鲁鲁修也绝对套不进。这是一个真正意义上的猫项圈。猫？猛然想起在来的车上那个训练有素的司机，那股从没被抓到马脚但却始终在监视他们的感觉。他只是随口叫了一声“亚瑟”，奥涅金就已经……查到那只后来一直养在碧湖殿的灰猫。

明白到此，朱雀感觉自己的血液被奥涅金散发出的寒意冻住，一股颤粟从脚心像电流一样直冲他的脑门。

看着朱雀的表情从惊讶到疑惑到赞叹再到惊讶，奥涅金笑着端起营养粉又喝了一口：“我说了这是送给亚瑟的礼物，真正的亚瑟。陪伴枢木卿这么多年的优质宠物可不能轻慢。”

“谢……谢谢。”朱雀的道谢有些僵硬

营养粉的杯子被放在朱雀的手边，奥涅金裸露的脖颈也近在咫尺，朱雀眼睛在这两点与后面的仆人间来回徘徊。感觉胸腔里翻腾着的冲动与脑子里的理智在打架，如果此刻出手结局大概只有玉石俱焚。矛盾的思维反映在他无序的小动作上，无处可抓的他下意识拿着那条钻石项圈搅着。直到坚硬的钻石硌痛他的手指，朱雀突然反应过来，如果奥涅金知道亚瑟是他的猫，难道……

“瓦吉姆那个笨蛋，什么罗马尼亚的紫瞳氏族，那是一双属于布里塔尼亚皇族的眼睛。”

奥涅金用手指描摹着手上有家族纹徽的戒指，像慢条斯理收网的猎人。他游刃有余轻描淡写的吐出了这句让朱雀如坠冰窟的话。被奥涅金突然发难，毫无准备的朱雀已经无力挣脱在说这个话的瞬间奥涅金搭上来拉住自己手腕的手，即使这个老人根本没有力量。保持住自己的身形不要摇晃，表情不要变质，再加上不知道怎么应付就先微笑的条件反射这便是朱雀能做的全部。但在他的心底，碎裂的思维里有血红的杀气在无人察觉处缓缓渗出。

“……他和他爸爸有着一模一样的眸子。鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚!”

“啪嗒”朱雀甚至能明确听到自己脑中最后一根弦断掉的声音。

奥涅金关于鲁鲁修还在侃侃而谈，回味他现在的模样如何动人如何像年轻时的查尔斯.Di.布里塔尼亚，分析朱雀会把他留在身边的隐秘动机，赞扬朱雀把他压在身下的扭曲欲望，甚至开始陈诺如果朱雀相助他接下去的大计划，他可以帮助朱雀永远拥有日本……还可以同时占有皇帝兄妹二人。

别再说了！无法阻止奥涅金的声音流进脑子里，朱雀在心中怒号。刚才缓缓渗出的丝丝杀意瞬间掀翻所有的心墙变成滔天巨浪，吞噬了他所有的理智。什么悄无声息不惊动任何人，什么利用蓖麻毒素延迟死亡，什么不要留下明显证据让修奈泽尔后续计划得逞，这些策略全都在他的脑海里被碾压成泥。短短的0.04秒，杀戮的电流从理智断线的大脑里窜遍全身。在意识能反应过来，因出其不意而要先发制人的身体已经进入不计后果的致命打击程序。

朱雀端起自己手边的茶杯狠狠在桌缘磕碎，抄起最近最尖利的碎片，发射飞镖般朝着因为异动而同时扑过来的保镖之一射去。殷红的如柱鲜血登时从那人的左眼流出。在他受创的同时，朱雀飞身而起踩着已经保镖胸口被染红的血迹一个反跳，利用加速度朝另一个保镖攻去。在空中一个转身，甩起那条钻石项圈，用皮带头狠狠抽上另一个保镖持枪手的虎口。保镖在不得已的身体反射下吃痛松手，从松开的手里手枪立时掉落被朱雀扬腿踢到了屋子的另一头。借着仍然飞踢的冲力朱雀按住丢枪尚未反应过来的保镖的肩头，在空翻中把本来准备下在饮食里以延迟死亡时间6-8小时的蓖麻毒素直接打进了那人的颈动脉里。完成这一系列动作的朱雀轻巧落地，他脚尖沾地的同时被蓖麻毒素侵袭神经系统的保镖抽搐着倒下，再过几十秒他就会魂归西天。而刚才被射伤眼球的保镖终于在这时重新站了起来，抽出随身的狗腿刀带着左眼骇人的血窟窿朝朱雀招呼过来。明晃晃的雪白刀刃和乌黑的放血槽，沾上一点就皮开肉绽臭名昭著的军刀配上以色列格斗术，无一不致命的招式裹挟着破风的巨响包围了刚站稳的朱雀。疲于从这些烈招中保命，即使在对方受伤的前提下朱雀也知道自己的身体哪怕反应慢上一点就会身首异处。但疼痛让保镖的动作有了几丝迟钝，这给了朱雀绝处逢生的机会。看准下一个突刺，迅速弯腰绕过他短刀，朱雀兵行险着堪堪躲过抹他脖子的刀锋，踏着他不曾松懈过格斗训练中练就的利落步伐在刀锋交错的毫厘中欺到保镖身后。霎时间攻防互换，干脆凶狠的用项圈勒住保镖的脖子，在钻石哗啦崩落的瞬间，朱雀手中一轻，颈椎和气管一起折断。

放开第二个保镖的尸体，任他缓缓倒地，刚才被朱雀摔碎的茶杯里的红茶液体才刚刚从桌面滴尽到地面。喘着粗气，朱雀圆睁着尚未从毫厘之差便性命相异的死斗中复原仍然杀气腾腾的眼睛看着失去护卫已经手无寸铁奥涅金，他花了好几秒才让眼前的图像再次传进自己的脑子里，奔腾的血流在让他心如擂鼓。看着奥涅金也许是见惯风雨也许是面部肌肉活动受限而不得不保持的面不改色，觉得关于自己，关于鲁鲁修，关于他们的事实与心他有无数话想要狂吼。

“我效忠于我的女王！离娜娜莉远点！我对鲁鲁修的感情不是你所说的那样！我和鲁鲁修之间你们懂什么！我和你，你们这些腐朽的贵族不同！奥涅金你的死期到了！……”这些混乱的利语如同麻绳在他脑子里勒紧打结，疯狂的纠缠成团。但最终他什么都没能喊出来，他瞪着眼睛在喘息平复后仍然只能徒劳的长着嘴。

奥涅金静默僵硬的看着这个白色死神，看着他骤然狂风暴雨般的杀戮，看着他瞬息战斗过后的原地静止，看着他从剧烈喘息到平静呼吸。奥涅金的眼神从惊讶到不解，又变成了顿悟最后带上不甘……在深吸了几口气之后，他终是认命的笑了，笑的他那副孱弱的身躯直抽。在朱雀再次动起来走到他身后的时候，奥涅金点点头，缓缓的褪下了自己那只带着家族纹章的戒指丢进插着鲜红剑兰的玻璃花瓶里，看着那枚戒指缓缓沉默到了水底。

成王败寇，自古如此。

“我会尽量让你没有痛苦的。”

朱雀轻轻的说，仿佛是怕惊扰熟睡的人，沉静又平和。一双有力的手扶上奥涅金干瘪老去的颜面，电光火石之间，脖颈被干脆的扭断。

这颗停留在过去荣光里高傲偏执又疯狂的头颅终于永远的低了下去。


	18. Chapter 18

三具尸体，还带着活着时的体温。两双仍然圆睁的眼睛，三颗死不瞑目的心却已经不再跳动。朱雀难以置信的举起手，后知后觉的发现这双握住兰斯洛特驾驶杆在战场上杀人如麻白色死神的手居然在发抖……

朱雀知道这是卑劣者的自白，狡猾者的辩解，伪善者的陈述，胆小者的逃避，但在奔赴战场时，夜深人静时，鲁鲁修在怀沉睡时，他仍然不止一次因为兰斯洛特的杀戮不用直面生命而感到丝丝幸运。但现在……

“啊啊！啊！——”

宴会里高亢的欢叫仍在通透不知道什么机关传过来，惊醒了仍然伫立在奥涅金尸体旁边完全呆滞的朱雀。他猛地抽一口气，仿佛从窒息中被解放回到尘世。伸手攥紧自己的衣服，他要把要狂跳出胸口心脏压回去。瞥一眼角落里的挂钟，他已经离开宴会厅快50分钟了。他必须赶快回去，去假装玩闹喧嚣……已经没有了延迟死亡的屏障，他哪怕多一秒钟也要错开他消失的时段与奥涅金死亡的时间。更何况，又一次走到镜墙前的朱雀在会场里急急的寻找，仍然看不到鲁鲁修的身影，这已经足够让他无法继续保持理智了。

被焦虑啃食的心，刺鼻的血腥味，座钟乏味的钟摆声都在刺激着朱雀的神经，让他越来越难以在个房间待下去。但是他要怎么回去？从正门走进去吗？让所有人都看见他出去又进来？即使是他……也知道这只会让他在宴会中的消失显得显眼而印象深刻。有没有什么办法让他的行踪变得暧昧不明一些。这样想着的朱雀下意识的在屋里开始踱步，绕开地上的血迹，把地毯踩得擦擦作响。突然一步微微的偏离让他踩到了熟悉的感觉。

是仆人的盲道？！

突然想起布里塔尼亚皇宫里也满布着供仆人行走于各个房间的密道，供主人逃跑的暗门，这是古老城堡设计的不传之秘。朱雀赶忙蹲下翻起地毯摸索，果然一条路通向了刚才其中一个护卫一直据守的角落而那尽头就是那座在屋角不厌其烦摆动不懈的座钟。这发现让朱雀内心迸发出狂喜，他把圆桌骑士披风的下摆卷了卷提在手中，大步迈过尸体朝着那条密道跑去。

“朝比奈，把那女人带进来。”卡莲冲鲁鲁修点点头，在他的指示下对守在外面的朝比奈发出呼唤。

不一会儿在被推搡弄的悉悉索索的窗帘背后钻进了满腹狐疑的朝比奈和被他翻剪双手的阿格尼丝。这会儿这位女男爵已经没了一开始的盛气凌人，丝丝凌乱的发丝和满是褶皱的裙子，看来在鲁鲁修和卡莲谈话期间，她的反抗很激烈。但不管怎么激烈她也不可能从达摩克里斯之战的幸存战士朝比奈省悟的手下逃脱。

“她的女奴呢？”卡莲一边从朝比奈的手里接过人一边问。

被问到这个，朝比奈露出一丝不可置信的摇摇头：“我说如果她不老实，我就会伤害她主人。那女人自己就把自己绑在……”

“你是什么人！告诉我！你是谁！！”

卡莲在与朝比奈对话中露出一丝松懈，阿格尼丝便突然如同疯狗一样向鲁鲁修扑去，瞪着吐出的眼球，露出利齿，张牙舞爪。卡莲急忙中手上一紧，这才没松脱这个已经疯了的女人。但阿格尼丝仍然在大力往前挣，那样子把鲁鲁修惊得退了半步。

“她……该怎么办？”卡莲上劲抓着阿格尼丝，脸上满是为难。最糟糕的情况是得杀了她。如果真是这样，她愿意自己动手，鲁鲁修不能做这样的工作。这样想着的卡莲这眼神里慢慢露出的杀机甚至让已经发狂的阿格尼丝本能的停止了挣扎。

鲁鲁修微微侧着头想着卡莲刚才的问题。阿格尼丝……该怎么办？这让他的脑子飞速的运转起来。朱雀的这不明愿意的刺杀计划事出突然，否则也不会带自己离开日本。如此匆忙的计划必然后面会不干不净，越是不干净这些西伯利亚恶熊指责娜娜莉的理由就越多。那时候朱雀杀死奥涅金这个事实就不再是房间里的大象，皇帝身上的新装，而是旷野中的红靶，等着被人射成刺猬。如果再加上修奈泽尔的挑拨，这群绝对会开始人人自危的贪婪野兽为求自保就会彻底投靠宰相派。想要击退修奈泽尔这个在后的黄雀，除了这个女人，除了身份低微的两三个盲哑仆人，奥涅金的死必须是一个在场参宴的人记不清说不出的悬案，一个道听途说的人猜不透信不明的悬案，一个让墙头草们因为状况不明而不敢选边站队，不得不骑在墙头方能自保的悬案

而能让已铁板钉钉发生的事实生生变成罗生门的人……鲁鲁修看着阿格尼丝危险的眯起眼睛。

这个圆滑成熟的中间人，朱雀刺杀计划的证人，掌握黑色骑士团叛国把柄的知情者，人脉极广左右逢源的贵族……她必须死吗？

“卡莲，把这个女人的眼皮扒开，别让她闭眼睛。”鲁鲁轻轻磕磕脚跟，思考时抱在胸口的双手放下来，他已经做了决定。

眼皮？卡莲先是狐疑的挑了挑眉，随即立刻想到Geass的力量，这让她全身一颤，不可控制的开始发冷。但鲁鲁修，不，ZERO的命令是绝对。她能做的只能是在阿格尼丝惊讶的“你们不杀我吗？”的嘶叫里换了个姿势，用几乎能把眼球抠出来的力量扒住了她的眼眶。

“我以鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚之名义下令:你，一生效忠于娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚！以生命效忠于她与她信任的任何人。平时你可以隐秘行事，可以阴奉阳违，可以用任何方式达成她的愿望。但当你听到有人以我的名义命令你，你唯一的选择是绝对服从。”

鲁鲁修展开的手随着Geass的掷地有声在空中划出美丽的弧线，最后一个字的话音在并拢双腿的金属磕碰声中清脆落幕。鲜红的Geass从鲁鲁修的眼中飞出，刻印进了阿格尼丝的脑中。

随着双眼泛出的红光，阿格尼丝一直紧绷着的身体放松下来。卡莲在哑然中慢慢放开手，只见这个刚刚还如疯狗般的女人骤然变得温和低顺，理理自己的头发与礼服，恭敬的跪在鲁鲁修面前。

“Yes！My Lord！”

“……现在的皇帝是娜娜莉，你可别搞错了效忠的主人。”鲁鲁修听到那句话，不自觉的咬了一下嘴唇。但已经在这么多年的囚禁中泯灭了太多东西的他，这一丝异样只如同薄烟，转瞬即逝。他弯腰捡起落在地上的象牙扇塞进阿格尼丝的手里，把她扶起来，毫无感情的笑了。

“那么，鲁鲁修.Vi布里塔尼亚给你的第一个任务就是不被任何人发现的把黑色骑士团的人带出去，再收拾好人群的嘴。还有，刚才枢木卿一直和我们在一起，我们不过是在玩些外面的人都在玩的荒唐游戏。”

望着鲁鲁修，眼睛仍在发红的阿格尼丝终是露出了他们初见她时那个运筹帷幄的笑容。“啪”的打开象牙扇遮住自己的半边脸：“您说的我都懂得，请您放心。枢木卿玩的很尽兴而红月上校根本就没来过海参崴。”

见她一点就透马上就转身出去确保卡莲他们离开的路径，鲁鲁修满意的点点头。强行忽略掉卡莲看他已经皱成一团的眉头，鲁鲁修被心中突然涌起的疲惫感反噬。从朱雀离开开始，他终于有了个喘息的空隙。退到墙边侧着身再一次靠在墙上，头也懒懒的抵着墙，他扭曲的视野里斜斜的映着眼中仍然还包含千言万语却又卡在喉头的卡莲，突然觉得已死的心仿佛又要累得再死一遍。这种塞涩感让他必须大口大口的喘气，才能稍微舒服一点。

还能与她再见吗？鲁鲁修不知道。还想与她再见吗？鲁鲁修更不知道。

所以一句简单的“再见。”却在此刻变成刀子，把他从里往外划的鲜血淋漓。

好在不一会儿这如同被炙烤刀割的难熬瞬间被回来的阿格尼丝打碎。这个女人确实能干，现在她的表情显然是有了十乘十替卡莲遮掩过去的信心。

“……走吧，快走吧……”鲁鲁修知道必须有人说出来，即使说出来就像是喉头被划出血，但他仍然开了口。

看着卡莲的脸庞，看着卡莲的蓝眼睛，他撑出一个自己都不知道看起来什么样的微笑，冲她点点头又不放心的对朝比奈打了手势。收到鲁鲁修的命令，卡莲随即被朝比奈和阿格尼丝一起拉着开始往外拖。即使卡莲不停的回头，仍阻止不了如同上辈子般遥远的旧人慢慢消失在红帷帐后面。

重重的出了一口气，鲁鲁修抬起头用手臂遮住自己的脸，愣愣的用余光看着天顶壁画里只露出一只翅膀的不知名天使，觉得全身失去了力气。

他……不知道现在自己是什么表情，更不知道自己现在是什么心情。只知道在心里有一个似乎亮亮的东西马上就要碎了，而他却无能为力。他甚至不知道自己想不想去为了维持这个亮晶晶的假东西而努力。比起生活在那里面，也许他更想跳入真实的荒芜里。

是一阵急促的脚步声打断了鲁鲁修已然恍然堕落的思维，他仍然未能收拾起来的破碎的心就这样又被突然跑回来的卡莲给生生闯入。

手提着那双让她一直不舒服的高跟鞋，冲过来的身体，急急伸出来紧紧拉住他的手，她满脸决心:“跟我走吧！鲁鲁修！我可以带你逃走！现在的我可以办得到，让你不被任何人找到！你不必……”

“卡莲！”追回来的朝比奈也气喘吁吁的从窗帘后面钻回来，“你不要突然吓人！”

“跟我走吧！！”根本不理会朝比奈，卡莲直直的看着鲁鲁修的眼睛，再一次用力表达她的意愿。

看着那双有着灼灼生机的眼睛，正心防满是窟窿的鲁鲁修愣了。第一次见到褪去伪装的卡莲，在浴室里尴尬慌乱的卡莲，效忠ZERO的卡莲，最后吻他诀别的卡莲……在脑中轰然闪过。头一次，在这漫长囚徒生活中，他头一次觉得一切并没有真正走远，过去并不是一页可以被翻过去的书。而他自己……

“啪嗒”，把他的灵魂包裹起来的花了六年才长起来的亮亮的东西碎了。

他又是露出那个坦然的表情，可这一次卡莲却不能再从鲁鲁修的眼睛里感觉到任何光芒。他笑着慢慢伸出自己的手覆在卡莲的手上，轻轻捏了捏。

卡莲看看鲁鲁修的手又看看鲁鲁修的眼睛，正欣喜若狂的以为他同意跟自己走的时候，鲁鲁修推开了她:“鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚一直都是一个囚犯。”

仿佛被巨石砸中，一句话残忍的撕碎了卡莲的心。现实却不给重创的心入殓的时间。时间点滴催促，分离避无可避，呆住的卡莲又一次被朝比奈在鲁鲁修的指示下拉走，只是这次她没能再回头。

而卡莲走后没有再把自己缩回窗帘堆里的鲁鲁修，决然的掀开隔绝过去与现实的红布帘重新回到Wonderland的诡谲世界。他漠然的让未曾变化仍然群魔乱舞的画面在自己的眼睛反射而过。缓缓伸手挑开自己大腿侧的扣子，狠狠扯开胸口的前襟露出紫钻的乳钉，他把被乳胶黑手套包裹的手伸进自己的下体勾出一丝白浊，抹在唇边。

泛着光的唇在他举步重回会场时，轻轻吐息出自言自语:“我一直只能是一个囚犯而已。”


	19. Chapter 19

完全的黑暗，仅仅供盲仆行走的密道没有一丝光亮。近在咫尺墙壁传来的透骨潮气让朱雀知道这条仅供一人通行的道路根本只是随便在地层中开凿出的缝隙，土和石完全未经过任何处理的与他的近在咫尺。感受着脚下已经被走的有些不清楚的盲道，朱雀不得不放慢速度缓慢前行。

天赋异禀加上常年的训练，他脑中已经成型的陀螺仪一刻不停的调整，在未知的通路上朝着会场的方向前进。一定会有通往会场的暗道，他在心里默默算着，那些行动莫测的盲仆出现与消失都让人毫无察觉，服务的时机与地点都完美无缺，但从没有人见过他们具体是怎么进出的。绝不是走门，至少在他在会场的时间里，没有一个盲仆从门出入，一定有什么暗道。果然，在下一个转弯过后，朱雀听见了隐隐的乐声。已经从松软被龙骨撑住的土穴变成了石窟的地道渐渐有了丝丝光线。那些乐声在石壁上回荡造成了比本来的音量大的多的共鸣，搔挠着他本来就已经足够焦虑的心。他开始提速，在越走越亮的道路上心急如焚。

原来之前表演和后来的背景乐声并不是播放的唱片，在他到达宴会厅的下方的时候，朱雀骇然发现了这个被认为开凿出的石窟里有一只庞大的交响乐团。他们均闭着眼睛，没有乐谱，却仿佛机械一般奏出流畅优美的乐曲。这些人就一直在……阴冷的底下为上面的人演奏？朱雀难以置信的环伺四周，为了出音而面对地面开出的栅格便是这里的全部光明的来源。脚下被磨平的盲道再也无法指引方向，取而代之却是通向地面的车辙印，还有靠在道路深处摆满补充用小点的手推车。

出口找到了。

伏在出口的壁上朱雀细细的听了片刻，确定外面没有什么靠近的人。轻轻推开那个因为要带东西出入而做的非常好开关的门，外面的景色角度让即使做了准备的朱雀也大吃一惊。这真的是一个非常非常好的隐藏角落，刚才在奥涅金书房已经确认是双面镜的镜墙的窗帘为了让奥涅金欣赏宴会风景而被拉开推挤在房间的两头，这就是房间最深处的那一头，不光是一堆窗帘做障眼法，转角矗立的就是他当初一进门就看到的哭泣天使的立像，密道的出口就在天使展开的翅膀背后。

快速从里面闪出，朱雀放下提在在手中的披风，急步往会场里跑去。目光穿过人群，自己的专属位置上仍未见鲁鲁修的踪影。

在哪？鲁鲁修在哪？我的鲁鲁修……在哪？！

茫然看去，满眼都是攒动的人头和白花花的肉体。豆大的汗珠从朱雀的额间滑落，手套里的手指攥到发白。他在害怕，久违的被灭顶的恐惧满满淹没！思维开始朝最坏的方向坠落。他想看见鲁鲁修的身影，他想听见鲁鲁修的声音！但他又怕看见不堪的画面，听见嘶声的哀叫。如果真的发生什么……他不知道他会变成什么样？！

想到此，朱雀开始在会场里奔跑起来，腾挪闪跃只为更快寻找。

而此刻人群中远远闪过的一抹亮紫便如同救赎点亮了朱雀因为恐惧而正在熄灭的生命烛火，他立刻疯了一般的追过去。拨开层层阻碍，他终于完整的看见了那个在人群里孑然穿行的背影。鲁鲁修还站着，脱离于一切人的范畴之外，虽然走得慢步，却走姿正常，步去的方向正是主人离开已久的属于第一骑士的椅子。

紫水晶仍然因为位置变动而不停变换出不同颜色的闪光，帽子上的羽毛随着鲁鲁修的四顾转动颤抖，他也在到处寻找自己吗？这个猜测让朱雀心中突然满涨不能自已。他想碰他，触摸他，亲吻他……这些欲念在朱雀的胸中打转，让他忘记了时间地点身边的一切。他伸手分开他们的障碍，三步并做两步冲到鲁鲁修身后，一把牵住那只被黑色手套与白色袖口包裹愈发纤细的在空中晃动的手腕。

被捉住的一瞬间，鲁鲁修转头一瞬时那如同惊弓之鸟般的表情让朱雀心疼，随即确认是来者是谁之后放松下来的眉眼又让他心动。全身都在满溢的情感让朱雀不顾一切的把这个人拉近自己的怀里，密不透风的圈起来。但鲁鲁修敞开的前胸，唇边的浊色紧接着闯进了朱雀的视野，让他刚刚放松的心又一秒临界。贴着他的鲁鲁修感受到他又飙升的心跳，赶忙打了一个响指让朱雀回神，盯着朱雀的眼睛坚定的摇摇头。

未发生什么事，鲁鲁修用眼睛回答在他，朱雀终于把坐过山车般的心脏揣回胸口，颤抖着将唇轻轻的贴上鲁鲁修的太阳穴，长长的出了一口气。只是短短一个小时，他们却仿佛分开了一个世纪。朱雀紧紧的抱着他，静静的一动不动，被失而复得的安心充斥的他没能发现鲁鲁修并没有抬手回拥的现实。死斗过后的飙升的肾上腺素，丢失鲁鲁修的恐惧慌张，朱雀一直高度紧张到甚至让全身不自觉颤栗的神经在鲁鲁修的身体，鲁鲁修的气味的包围下终于安定下来。像是为了获取更多的安慰，朱雀一只手不能自已的开始挑起在鲁鲁修背后的金链在光滑的肌肤上来回抚摸。更多细微的吻也从太阳穴开始落遍他脸上的每一寸，每多吻一下朱雀感觉自己的平常心似乎就多回来一分。

朱雀的气味因为高体温和汗水蒸腾而起，里面还夹杂着丝丝刺鼻的血腥味。 被笼罩，被包围，被越来越重的吻住，鲁鲁修终是忍不住哼出了声音。朱雀像是受了鼓舞一只手转到前面摸到鲁鲁修的胸前，缠绵的扣好扣子，另一手则捧着鲁鲁修的脸反复啃食舔咬把他自己抹上精液的嘴唇弄干净，这一切都做妥做完才恋恋不舍的还他自由。

“事情都办好了么？”鲁鲁修轻轻的问。

“办好了。”朱雀仍然在用力的挽住鲁鲁修的腰

“那我们快走吧。”他冲朱雀点点头。

主动伏进了朱雀怀里，被一把打横抱起，扬起的第一骑士的白披风包住他之前暴露的一切脆弱。在离开宴会厅之前，从披风的缝隙中鲁鲁修又一次默默的看一眼已经回来继续笙歌作乐的仿佛什么都没有发生过的阿格尼丝，安静的闭上了眼睛。

疾步离开的朱雀仍未能察觉，这次鲁鲁修依然没回揽住他的身体。

“鲁鲁修，对不起。”

朱雀一把扶住鲁鲁修因为颠簸而下地不稳的身形。他抱着鲁鲁修一路几乎以跑的速度来到停车场，确认远离宴会之后才把鲁鲁放下。他知道其实撤离宴会的速度无关紧要，一切都已是无可更改的事实。但心理上的保护欲和想尽快离开这个地方的渴望却让他无法放慢脚步。

看着鲁鲁修踉跄几步退到地下停车场的水泥墙上靠住，他更是满脸心疼。匆忙扣好的扣子让布料拉扯着勾出乳钉的形状，在鲁鲁修起伏的胸膛上尤为刺眼。惨白的脸色，已经不会笑的脸庞，腹上沾满的浊物，冲鼻的精液腥膻。他的鲁修修……什么时候……这一切的罪魁祸首又是谁？！

狠狠的把鲁鲁修拥进怀里，朱雀急切的吻住了鲁鲁修的嘴唇却带着心如刀绞的表情。

从紧闭微凉的嘴唇慢慢磨蹭，再用舌头挨着唇缝舔过，最后撬开贝齿。就在鲁鲁修把自己的舌头伸出来和朱雀钻入的舌肉搅在一起开始回应的时候，他感觉到脸上一热。微微隙开眼睛，他看见簇紧的眉头下朱雀祖母绿的眼睛里啪嗒啪嗒涌出一颗颗珍珠。

“对不起。鲁鲁修!……我……我……对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起……”

朱雀令人心碎的道歉声在两个人口腔链接的空间里含混搅拌，像是想直接把他的感情渡进了鲁鲁修的心里。

若是两个小时前，若是遇见卡莲之前，也许……在朱雀澎湃热情的感情包围下鲁鲁却只剩彻骨冰凉的清醒。他彻底睁开眼睛看向朱雀，看向朱雀身后他自己世界里亮晶晶假东西的尸体躺在真实的一片荒芜里。

我们都错了，朱雀，我们都忘了最重要的事实，错的离谱。

“为什么要向我道歉。向一个囚犯，一块泄欲用肉块。”

突然反手抱住朱雀的鲁鲁修，另一一手打开裆部第一颗水晶扣，带着体液蹭上朱雀的下体，在雪白的裤子上留下深色的浸痕。他现在的眼睛如同四年前的那个夜晚，再没有了任何活物的波澜……


	20. Chapter 20

被阿格尼丝嘱咐尽量跟在别的客人的车之后离开，而不是单独去要求打开地下车库的门，这样会更隐蔽更安全。“如果等个半小时什么还没有人，你们就自己离开也好，时间和不显眼同样重要。”当然，离开之前她还追加了这句话，果然如同ZERO所说的尽心尽力。所以他们现在蛰伏在停车场最不显眼的一角，还没有过上半个小时，仍可以静静的等待出去的巧妙机会。

“卡莲你没事吧。给阿什福德小姐发封邮件，说你回去找她喝酒吧，这么多年你难过的时候总是这样挺过来的……”朝比耐上驾驶座，一边调整后视镜一边看向坐在后排座一言不发的卡莲，谨慎的调整着语句。从刚才起她就缩在那里，仿佛想尽量减小着自己的存在，时明时暗的摆弄着自己的手机，却几次让手机从指缝滑落。

刚才这个平时强悍让人以为没有忧愁的女孩，直到离开宴会厅都还神情恍惚，让人心疼不已。她没有乘副驾座而是默默的走向后排把自己摔进去，一言不发。他当然知道她曾经，甚至现在还爱着ZERO的事实。他想象不出，命运之神究竟有多恨这个无辜的女孩才会让她经历这样的一切。他甚至无法想象卡莲心中现在翻涌的究竟是怎样的情感，他也找不到一句话安慰……他恨自己的无能恨到心中甚至燃气无名的怒火。

现在卡莲把用把自己抱成一团的拌饭在潜意识里想要保护自己被重创的心。

“否认”，“愤怒”，“迷茫”，“绝望”，“接受”这漫长的悲伤五阶段她甚至还没能走过第一个。她是不是躲在否认的硬壳里想把所有负面的信息都塞在看不见的箱子里，朝比奈不不知道。他只看得见手机屏幕的光里映出来的她的脸毫无表情，如同死人。而朝比奈唯一能做的就只有不再等待，立刻带她离开这里……

“你真的非要如此不可吗！”

却在引擎发动的前一瞬间被另一个从停车场门口传来的声音打断，是枢木朱雀焦躁的声音。朝比奈在这六年日本自治区的建立中早对这个声音耳熟能详，而现在这个声音却如同恶魔之音……让他绝望。

枢木朱雀，他的出现意味着还有另一个人也……

“卡莲，我们快走……”

朝比奈还来不及护住卡莲，卡莲已经无可避免同时听到了那个声音。她猛的抬头，睁着呆滞的蓝眼睛死死的盯住音源的方向。随着越来越近的金属片磕地的声音，圆桌骑士雪白的制服和性奴服装上炫目的紫水晶借着停车场不甚明亮的白炽灯光闯进了他们的视野。

是枢木朱雀和ZERO!

朝比奈刚才把卡莲拉出来的时候就在想既然枢木朱雀也来了，ZERO却一再叫他们快走，不想让他们相见。他们的这次的叛国未遂ZERO是想连枢木朱雀也不透露吗？即使到现在他也仍然愿意保护他们吗？哪怕只是为了保护卡莲？想到此，听见皮质靠背被卡莲捏出声音，他赶紧按住卡莲的手腕，防着卡莲再一冲动跑出去，辜负了ZERO的好意。

枢木匆匆的走在前面，虽然这个距离看不清表情，但浑身充满了骇人的戾气。ZERO跟在后面小步快走，仿佛再没了刚才运筹帷幄的气势。现在，时间才仿佛真的过了六年，那里只剩一个丢失了灵魂的人偶……他们的在车前止步，枢木转身，退后一步靠上车门。他对也跟着站住的ZERO打了一个手势。毫不迟疑，条件反射般的ZERO伸手打开自己裆下所有的扣子，让自己的低垂的性器如主人所愿的亮出来，再慢慢跪了下去。

朝比奈知道现在发动引擎离开已经晚了，他想伸手挡住卡莲的眼睛却浑身动弹不得。只能听着卡莲在他身后静默却绝望的嘶喊。

鞋上的金片在地上划出刺耳的声音，鲁鲁修先跪下，再趴下，背上的金链滑落一边在脊椎凹处出的深深的曲线前晃动。他手脚并用，一步一步爬过去，爬到朱雀身前。那双手扶上朱雀的军靴，攀上小腿，绞住大腿。挺起自己的上半身，微微张开自己的双膝，好让私处一览无余。摆好姿势后他抬起头看了一眼朱雀，伸出舌尖用粉红的舌肉凑过去，把裤子的拉链从衣褶中勾了出来。贝齿相合缓缓拉下，再用鼻子埋进去拱开内裤的缝隙让朱雀勃起的阴茎从里面解放出来的动作行云流水。被这个弹出的粗大东西一下打在脸上，他条件反射的缩了一下却又马上用脸颊贴上去，细细的磨蹭。来回两遍过后，他整个脸都沾满了亮晶晶的前液。

鲁鲁修之后微微推开朱雀，稍微观察了一下这蓄势待发的大东西，便深吸一口气偏着头把它整根吞了进去。随着他舌头在口腔里的卷动，卖力的吸吮和数次主动的深喉。汗液，泪液和性液混合在一起打湿了他的头发，贴在他凹陷发红的脸颊上。从头的摆动到全身帘子随着起舞摆荡，越来越快的节奏让他不自主的开始挺动自己的腰身。仿佛喉咙也是能被操干出高潮的器官，他本来低垂在身下阴影中的性器也渐渐抬头，荡出点点银丝。

淫乱，这是他身体在六年间习惯的一切……

鲁鲁修迷蒙中微张的双眼，滚烫的口腔，还有紧紧抓住自己的双手。朱雀在这般情形下，也渐渐不能自制。已经没有理智可言，他抬手手伸进鲁鲁修的头发里，拨弄两下紧紧揪住，在鲁鲁修骤然提高的闷在气管中的呻吟里抬起一只脚用冰凉的鞋尖轻轻挑起鲁鲁修的已经完全勃起的性器。

那从刚才起就越来越挺的粉红阴茎，兴奋哭泣的“眼泪”在牛皮的皮面划出道道湿痕。这种带着冰冷温度的滑腻轻擦让正在收缩自己喉部肌肉的鲁鲁修全身一颤，随着拨弄的深入他难耐的整个身子都缩起绷紧。看到鲁鲁修的前液因为这个刺激从断断续续滴下变成细线直流，朱雀把他摁向自己，完全夺取了这场口交的节奏。

越来越响的呻吟声和啧啧水声开始分贝响到足够在停车场空旷的空间里产生回音，朱雀粗重低喘的加入预示着这场不平等的性事终于开始渐渐被推向高潮。被朱雀夺取节奏之后，一切便不再按鲁鲁修吸吮舔咬间或参杂深喉的方式进行。每一下都扎扎实实的深插，甚至连呼吸都夺取。鲁鲁修的喉头被狠狠刺激，呕吐反射让那里的肌肉绵密紧扎的按压着插进去的棒体上的每一寸粘膜，让朱雀一直仍然被杀戮的肾上腺素与澎湃的感情控制的身体几乎立刻迎来了剧烈的高潮

随着朱雀低沉却狂野的闷哼，大量腥苦的液体一瞬间涌进鲁鲁修的喉管里，烫的他全身痉挛。被夺取呼吸让他本能的挣扎却无法挣脱，直到最后一滴射尽，朱雀才放开他。因为窒息再无力气的鲁鲁修即刻软软的向后倒去，在失神中被朱雀拉住，没吞尽的白液从嘴角缓缓流出，最终尽滴在自己的身上。而他仍然高翘的性器在被朱雀的手碰触的瞬间就射了出来，但除了徒增更多染在他身上的浊液，只能剧烈的抽搐两下的鲁鲁修没有任何力量再做出反应。

扶住那具瘫软的身体，朱雀慢慢跪在地上，把高潮过后彻底失去意识的鲁鲁修靠在怀中。他默默的帮鲁鲁修理顺凌乱的头发，扣上下体的扣子。看着已经昏过去紧闭双目的鲁鲁修的脸，他犹豫再三最后在他的额头印下了一个如同虔诚的轻吻。

最后，经过这场匪夷所思却又激烈无比的性事，枢木朱雀把瘫软的ZERO抱上车，打亮车灯绝尘而去。朝比奈也不敢多做一刻停留，赶紧发动引擎跟了上去。

小心保持着距离，安全的离开城堡。看着那道厚重的铁门在身后重重的关上，离开奥涅金的领地范围，重新开回他们来时那条荒无人烟的林间小路，朝乃比才出了一口气。想要调节车里沉重的让人喘不过气的氛围，他伸手在置物箱里寻找，如果没记错那里应该有一片不知道是什么东西的CD，什么东西都好，只要能发出点声音，让他让卡莲的思绪能离开刚才看到的那场……

“嘶——”尖锐的疼痛却从朝比奈的掌心传来，让CD掉落在座位的缝隙间。难以置信的把手举到眼前，他根本没发现，手心里已经满布着被自己的指甲深深刺伤的血痕。他已经如此，那卡莲呢？他从后视镜里忐忑的看向后面。

和刚才一模一样的姿势，缩成一团，脸埋在膝盖里，被咬破的嘴唇流出的血把那里的颜色染的殷弘……手机屏幕上仍在闪烁的给米蕾.阿什福德发到一半的邮件映在卡莲睁着一眨不眨甚至睫毛都不再抖动的眼睛里，蓝色的瞳孔却如同死人没了收缩。随着车行的晃动，她就机械的跟着被颤起来，有了这些震动她才能跟着呼吸而随着呼吸液体开始在她眼中聚集下落。

一滴，两滴，三滴，淹没了手机屏幕。连线，成股，瓢泼，淹没了整个世界。

听，有一个失去了全世界的女孩在哭。


End file.
